Sueño o Realidad
by Denishitaz
Summary: la mente de Naruto estaba hecha un caos debido a los sueños perturbantes y muy vividos que tenia con cierta kunoichi de ojos perlas que cada vez le hacian dudar sobre sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: naruto- sama no es mio, le pertenece a kishimoto-sensei ( si naruto fuera mio habria altas dosis de naruhina semanales!)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En lo alto de la torre hokage, se hallaba un joven rubio, de ojos azules como el mar, y mirada preocupada sumido en sus pensamientos.

Algo no andaba bien y lo sabia, tenia ese extraño presentimiento desde hacia un mes, miraba por la ventana de su oficina, su mente vagaba entre los recuerdos de ese sueño.

Un sueño recurrente desde hacia un mes, su mente no podía mas, por mas que lo intentaba todo parecía tan real y a la vez…

maldita sea!- dijo sin poderse contener- porque aun no recuerdo nada…

recordar que…problemático- era shikamaru, su asistente, aunque asistente era poco, si no fuera por el hubiera dejado de ser hokage apenas entro en esa oficina por primera vez hace dos años.

Sabias que tienes que tocar la puerta antes de entrar – le respondi con un dejo de irritación.

Siempre lo hago… es problemático pero lo tengo que hacer, tienes que asignar una misión – y prendió un cigarro dándome los papeles, era en el país de la niebla, habian visto a un par de ningas renegados de Konoha, su habilidad de ocultarse era alucinante, pero el sabia a las personas perfectas para ese trabajo.

Llama a los esposos Uchiha y a Hinata Hyuuga – fue lo único que dije y volvi a mirar por la ventana.

Así es, Sasuke se había casado, con su mi amiga, con mi hermana del alma, Sakura, ¿el tiempo de este matrimonio? Tres meses atrás, todo ese dia habia sido felicidad para la aldea, sasuke volvió derrotamos a akatsuki, y con las otras aldeas llegamos a la paz tan anhelada por todos, pero esa boda, habia sido el desencadenante de su problema, por que después d esa boda, había algo que lo tenia intranquilo, ese día bebió como nunca en su vida, el estaba feliz por sus amigos si, pero ahora con ellos casados, su amistad estaria mas distante, ya que ahora ellos se tenian el uno al otro, mientras el no tenia a nadie o por lo menos eso creia.

nos mandaste a llamar bakage – dijo sasuke sin pisca de miedo.

Sasuke! – dijo la señora de uchiha con una mirada bastante intimidante, ella de todas formas era la persona mas fuerte de konoha y la mejor Ninja medico del mundo – perdonalo naruto tu sabes como es.. ahora mismo te disculpas

No te preocupes Sakura- chan – dijo naruto con una sonrisa – asi es como el muestra su cariño.

Pero… - se interrumpio – bueno lo dejare asi… pero eso no quiere decir que te libras del castigo Sasuke – dijo duramente.

Por favor Sakura, no me hagas esto – naruto alzo una ceja intentando imaginar que clase de castigo le haria Sakura al teme como para que reaccionara asi, pero tenia que aguantarse hasta el final de la mision para descubrirlo, en eso entra shikamaru y tras el la mujer que en sueños lo torturaba… hinata.

Mando a llamar hokage – sama? – dijo con seguridad en su voz, el mismo tiempo que llevaba el matrimonio de Sasuke, era el mismo que ella venia controlando su nerviosismo y su manera de actuar, lo miraba fijamente y sin pisca de rubor, eso torturaba a naruto de una manera que ni hinata sospechaba.

Les tengo una mision rango A – dije con una voz grave, y pase a explicar lo de los ninjas renegados, su ultimo lugar de ubicación y lo que queria que ellos hicieran,

Hai – respondieron ellos sin ninguna duda

No habra demora – dijo Sasuke confiado.

Muy bien entonces… - un mareo incesante lo ataco en ese momento y me recoste con fuerza en la silla cerrando los ojos para calmar el mundo que incesantemente que daba vueltas.

Estas bien ...naruto?? – gritaba Sakura acercandose, comprobando mi pulso y temperatura.

Estoy bien no es nada Sakura – chan – malditos mareos, otra vez, es la tercera vez en la semana que me pasa,

Pero… - dijo Sasuke a su vez acercandose y mirandome fijamente a lo que abri los ojos.

Estoy bien… - repeti y mire a una preocupada hinata que tambien se habia acercado al escritorio, ahora que esta mas cerca la pude ver un poco mas palida de lo habitual, pero tengo que hacer que se vayan – no hay tiempo que perder, vayanse ya! – ordene con voz de mando a lo que ellos solo me miraron con enojo y partieron.

Esto si que es problemático naruto… es la tercera vez de esta semana – dijo shikamaru con irritacion, aunque no lo mostrara el tambien estaba preocupado por mi salud.

Estoy bien – repeti otra vez, pero por dentro no lo estaba, mis sueños, el mareo, la opresión en el pecho, tenia que desahogarme ahora o sino nunca lo haria – cierra la puerta y sientate shikamaru, hay algo que te tengo que contar.

El acato mi orden en seguida y se sentó mirandome fijamente.


	2. Chapter 2

aqui el capitulo dos de mi humilde historia, es mi primer fanfic asi que acepto de todo jijiji, aunque no sean tan malos por con las criticas, gracias si estas leyendo esto :D

infinitas gracias a hinata147hyuuga por el primer review!! estuve emocionada al saber que era un apoyo!! jijiji taba nerviosa por las reacciones del primer a derama17 y uchiha Em, jiji espero sorprenderlas un poco,ya que mi trama no es complicada y a veces creo que sere predecible.

inner: apoya el naruhina, sino a las doce de la noche.... muajajaja

Denishitaz: callate!! urusai!! pero es cierto, sino apoyas al naruhina, chuck norris te matara!!

inner y io: viva el naruhina!!

Disclaimer: narutin no es mio, si lo fuera, realmente no lo verian en años, por que conmigo a su lado,no querria salir a ningun lado ( solo lo cederia a hinata)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

no quiero que digas ni una sola palabra de lo que te voy a contar – comencé mirándolo fijamente también.

Tsk… problemático, con quien crees que hablas con Ino? – dijo Shikamaru algo ofendido.

Perdón…es que últimamente estoy a punto de estallar – dije realmente arrepentido – realmente necesito que me ayudes shikamaru, no puedo decirle esto a sasuke y tampoco a Sakura – chan – empece ahora tenia que terminar de contarlo – ¿recuerdas la fiesta luego de la boda de ellos dos? –pregunte.

Claro, como olvidarlo, si que habias tomado bastante ese dia – respondio. – pero aun asi que tiene que ver con todo esto.

- Ese dia, como explicarlo, me sentia feliz por ellos, habian cumplido su sueño, yo habia logrado mi meta, pero aun asi, con ellos casados, me di cuenta que ahora empezaría a estar solo, cuando comence como hokage ellos me apoyaban , eran novios y todo andaba bien, pero una vez que ellos estaban casados, nuestros encuentros empezarían a disminuir, me di cuenta que en ese momento me sentia solo, vulnerable, por eso empecé a tomar mas de la cuenta.

- Entiendo – dijo shikamaru sin inmutarse – sabes? Yo tambien senti alguna vez eso – lo mire incredulo – cuando Ino se caso con kiba, lo asimile bien ya que Chouji y yo podriamos seguir siendo amigos y no estaria del todo solo, pero cuando Chouji dijo que se habia enamorado y que planeaba casarse con esa chica de la aldea de la luz, me senti realmente solo, sino hubiera sido porque me ofreciste ser tu ayudante y a la vez, si no hubiera visto a temari esa ultima vez en la boda, ahora me hubiera puesto igual que tu y mirame ahora yo comprometido… pero eso no explica los mareos.

- Espera un poco y lo entenderás – dije mirando a la ventana, sabia que hacia lo correcto al confiar en el, era una mente genial y podria decirme todas y cada una de las posibilidades que yo mismo me planteaba - cuando senti que habia tomado ya lo suficiente como para empezar a preocuparme – lance una risa al aire - no puedo creer que yo le reclamaba a ero-senin que se curara las penas con el alcohol, cuando al final yo cai en lo mismo, pero bueno me estoy yendo del tema, estaba preocupado por mi mismo y por el teme y Sakura, no les podia arruinar el dia por mi sentimiento de soledad asi que sin decir nada me fui – esos recuerdos me llenaron de tristeza, los abandone sin despedirme y desearles felicidad – iba caminando por las calles vacias cuando senti que alguien me seguia, no le tome importancia ya que estabamos en la aldea y no sentia ningun instinto asesino en mi contra, asi que camine cada vez mas lento para ver si se me acercaba y estuve en lo cierto se me acerco y me dijo… no puedo permitir que te vayas solo… no estas en condiciones.. – una sonrisa surco mi rostro y voltee a verlo –¿ sabes quien fue?.

Podria apostarme el cuello a que fue hinata – dijo eso con seguridad

Pero como…- fui cortado por el.

Crees que tu salida paso desapercibida, pues dejame decirte que no, Sakura se entristecio por ver que no te despedias – la culpa me carcomió en ese momento – pero sasuke dijo que era para evitarse el golpe que ella te daria por verte ebrio – yo empece a reir ese teme tenia razon, un buen golpe de Sakura-chan en ese momento me hubiese dejado noqueado por dias – entonces hinata se acerco, muy educada les deseo felicidad y dijo que no se sentia muy bien que digamos, que regresaria a su casa y se fue rapidamente – ahora lo entendia – asi que lo que me cuentas confirma mis dudas de que ella fue tras de ti .

Ella se acerco vio que me tambaleaba, y empezo a ayudarme a caminar – un rubor surco mis mejillas, como olvidar su fragancia, su delicado cuerpo al lado del mio y sus manos en mi espalda ayudandome a caminar – caminamos por media hora hasta llegar a mi casa, ella gentilmente me ayudo a entrar hasta mi habitación – shikamaru alzo ambas cejas – ese es el problema, yo… no recuerdo que paso, mi mente esta nublada desde ese momento hasta que desperte en la mañana... se que suena estupido, pero como un ebrio recuerda lo que hace?.. no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para olvidar cosas… cada vez que intento recordar que paso después es como si hubiera una barrera entre mis recuerdos de esa noche y la de los de la mañana, se que suena ilogico.. pero..

Crees que ella te hizo olvidar algo – sentencio shikamaru con un tono de preocupación – no suena ilogico es mas, responde a los mareos, cuando tu mente ha sido nublado por un jutsu, cada vez que intentas recordarlo, tu cuerpo intenta reaccionar a la anulacion, y se crean sintomas como mareo o desvanecimiento.

Como sabes eso? - cuestione.

Estas hablando con el ex compañero de una de las kunoichis de clanes mentales mas poderosos de la aldea. – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – en realidad creo, que he encontrado tu problema y como contrarrestarlo.

En serio… como? – le pregunte sin mas, si hubiera hablado con el antes, hubiera solucionado todo este problema al inicio, aunque aun asi, no me arrepiento, ya que sin este problema no habria ese sueño tan…

La respuesta es un tanto problemática – dijo shikamaru

- Problemática? – repetí intrigado.

- Hace unos meses, tu me mandaste a investigar todo sobre el clan hyuuga, eso lo recuerdas verdad – yo asentí, como olvidar que fue una de las primeras cosas que como hokage me hice cargo, eliminar eso de la rama mayor y menor, por una promesa que le hice a Neji. Y gracias a shikamaru y una nueva ley , lo logre – pues veras, cuando investigaba sobre ese clan, mire un pergamino con el secreto de sus tecnicas, a ellos no les importo en verdad, ceder ese tipo de información ya que creian que era el tonto del hokage – carraspee con irritacion – y no su asistente el que los veria, naruto esto es importante presta atención y no te molestes, si lo que me has dicho es cierto, hinata te ataco – yo lo mire incredulo, hinata seria incapas de hacer eso – pero no a tu cuerpo, veras, habia un apartado en esos papeles que decia que el byakugan podia ,si el poseedor dominaba la tecnica, hacer olvidar, gran parte o una pequeña parte de sus recuerdos, si lo que me dices es cierto, ella cerro tus recuerdos de esa noche hace tres meses, pero, esa tecnica tiene una gran debilidad, solo una, pero es nuestra oportunidad para saber lo que paso – lo miraba y a la vez estaba pensando cual seria esa debilidad.- No crees que es obvio, estabamos hablando de Ino hace un momento. Ella pertenece al clan de mentalistas mas fuerte de konoha, ella podria deshacer el jutsu –sonrei como hace tiempo no lo hacia, por fin sabria que habia pasado y tambien el porque del cambio de hinata, por que me borro los recuerdos de esa noche, queria hacer que Ino viniera ya mismo y deshaciera el jutsu pero otra parte de mi tenia miedo, y si realmente le dije algo malo o tal vez dejandome llevar por la soledad saque la furia del kyuubi, habia un sinfín de posibilidades, pero no! Lo tenia que saber y asi lidiar con eso.

- Esta bien – dije - traeras a Ino mañana pero habra alguna forma en la que. Ella no se entere y solo yo

- Creo que eso es posible - sonrio shikamaru – no te preocupes, saldras de esta – se levanto y tomo una pila de papeles – es hora de trabajar, de esta no te escapas - dejandolos en el escritorio para que los leyera y una ve en la puerta volteo despacio y dijo – gracias por confiar en mi naruto… aunque sea problemático.

- De nada Shikamaru – sonrei mientras el cerraba la puerta y mi mente regreso al sueño de esa noche, un sueño tan real, y que empezaba a preguntarme si fue lo que paso en verdad.

-

Flashback...del sueño?

- No te vayas… por favor.. no me dejes solo..- dije lentamente mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba suavemente hacia mi.

- Na.. Naruto-kun que… - no la deje responder, la abrace como nunca antes habia abrasado a nadie no queria que ella se fuera, me sentia tan bien a su lado.

- Sabes nunca te respondi… cuatro años, cuando te sacrificaste por mi… yo senti en ese momento que si morias, mi vida se iba contigo… - la cara de esa mujer se apreto a mi pecho y me abraso con tanta fuerza como yo lo hacia – fue algo tonto de tu parte ir… pero aun asi, fue hermoso… nunca nadie habia hecho eso por mi… nunca nadie se preocupo por mi de esa forma… nunca nadie me quiso a mi como lo haces tu… es hora de pagarte de la misma manera – ella levanto el rostro mirandome como nunca antes ( se podria decir que la palabra amor se le veia reflejado en toda su cara solo que naruto es tan baka que le costaba darse cuenta) acerco su rostro suavemente al de la chica hasta quedar a un centimetro de ella y respiro su aroma a lavanda y su respiración entrecortada, sin dejar de mirarla, esos ojos plateado que eran las puertas a su alma, acaricio su rostro suavemente y se detuvo en sus mejillas acariciandolas y lentamente cerrando sus ojos y ella haciendo lo mismo, la beso, como si la vida se terminara en ese beso mientras caminaba hacia atrás con ella y la depositaba suavemente en la cama y la acariciaba tiernamente.

- Naruto.. yo .. te …

Fin Flashback..del sueño

- debo de dejar de penar en eso – dentro de poco sabre si ese sueño es la realidad, enfrascandose en la pila de papeles que tenia en el escritorio.

A las 9 de la noche se encamino a su casa , mientras caminaba por a aldea, la gente lo saludaba con respeto y felicidad, desde la batalla con pein si que las cosas habian cambiado para el. Entonces le entraron unas ganas locas de comer ramen, con su trabajo como hokage, no tenia tiempo para ir a ichiraku, y como era el lugar favorito del actual hokage las personas habían empezado a frecuentarlo mas hasta que teuchi y ayame no tuvieron mas remedio que volverlo un restaurante, compraron un local en un lugar al centro de la aldea, no muy lejos de la mansión hokage, que era donde vivía naruto, entro al lugar y el joven que acomodaba a los comensales en las mesas se acerco muy alegre y le hizo una profunda reverencia y exclamo con un agudo timbre de voz

- bienvenido a ichiraru's hokage sama , su mesa estará lista en 5 minutos, por favor tome asiento en el recibidor mientras lo arreglamos todo.

Camine a paso lento y me senté en uno de los sillones y mi mirada vago por un rato hasta que escuche una voz muy familiar para mi.

- mira que mandarla a una misión rango A – estaba enojado, furioso – y esa baka por no decir nada, que pasaría si se siente mal o si se enferma aun mas.

- Tranquilo Neji – dijo ten-ten mirándolo duramente – ella dijo que esta bien, que solo fue una gripe y algo que comió que le cayo mal.

- Y tu le crees?? – estaba fuera de sus casillas – sabes que hinata no dice nada para no alarmarnos, pero yo presiento que ella sabe que esta enferma y…

- Que hinata esta enferma? – exclame mirándolos, esta bien, cuando la mire la vi algo pálida, pero no se veía mal solo algo cansada y era de mañana así, que seguramente venia de su entrenamiento matutino así que no le di tanta importancia y ahora viene Neji diciendo que esta enferma,¡ y yo la mande a una misión rango A! – dímelo Neji es verdad?

- Naruto – dijo ten-ten tranquilamente – ella ha estado con gripe últimamente, no es nada serio, solo que este hombre insoportable – dijo señalando a Neji el cual se veía ofendido – no logra controlar sus dotes de primo sobreprotector.

- Ah – dije aliviado, si la hubiera mandado enferma a una misión y algo le pasaba, nuca me lo perdonaría.

- Con que hombre insoportable – dijo Neji lentamente acercándose a tenten y dándole un beso en el cuello – entonces… no te importara que este hombre insoportable...dícese tu novio. Salga esta noche, solo sin ti después de cenar, ya que soy tan insoportable…

- Insoportable es lo que estoy viendo – dije con asco. Por desgracia para mi el joven que acomodaba las mesas dijo que solo mi mesa reservada era el unico sitio libre del lugar asi que tuve que aguantar a las miradas suplicantes de Neji y tenten y los tres nos sentamos a comer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: naruto desgraciadamente no es mio le pertenece al queridisimo ( notese el sarcasmo) que aun no ha puesto naruhina ( que nos hace sufrir demasiado) masashi kishimoto ( como se atreva a dejarlo en narusaku lo mato)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia en la cena, reíamos de chistes improvisados, hasta que empezamos a hablar de su clan.

las cosas han ido mejor desde esa ley que proclamaste Naruto – dijo Neji con una sonrisa – nos salvaste a mi y a hinata de una buena.

¿A ti y a hinata? – pregunte curiosamente – de que?

Veras, como yo era el mas fuerte de la rama menor y ella, la heredera principal de la rama superior, los consejeros del clan habían estipulado un compromiso entre yo y ella, para que nos casáramos – yo escupí mi café y lo mire con incredulidad, si yo no hubiera actuado en ese momento ¿se hubieran casado? Gracias a kami por que actúe hace 4 meses.

Eso hubiera sido un problema enorme para nosotros y para hinata – dijo tenten con un dejo de tristeza.

Pero eso ya paso – dije con una sonrisa, estos enamorados insoportables me daban tanta felicidad y nerviosismo a la vez.

Pero aun así eso no libro a hinata de un castigo severo por lo de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura- dijo Neji haciendo una mueca rara entre seriedad y diversion.

Un castigo?- dije sin entender – que paso?

Pues hinata desapareció toda la noche – esa frase se repitió en mi cerebro infinitas veces – sabes al principio creímos que se había ido contigo, pero tu apareciste en tu oficina solo y cuando te preguntamos no sabias nada de hinata, y eso mantuvo en vilo a todos los del clan, pensaban que la habían intentado secuestrar otra vez, y luego aparece a media tarde y hiashi, solo pudo desquitarse en batalla con ella. – esa aclaración hizo que me hirviera la sangre, que clase de padre demuestra su preocupación peleando con su hija – pero mientras ella siempre se negaba a contar que era lo que sucedió y porque no apareció hasta en la tarde.

Pero si hinata le dio una paliza a su papa – dijo tenten riendo – aunque el señor hiashi es bueno, hinata saco una fuerza increíble y no logro que le tocara ni un pelo, si dices que eso es un castigo, pues castígame a mi para que veas que tan buena soy – los tres soltamos una carcajada – en todo caso fue un castigo para hiashi no apara hinata.

Esa prima mía – dijo Neji suspirando – pero aun así, se salvo de una buena, hasta hanabi le tenia miedo y por dos semanas no quería ni acercársele, y todos entendieron que la sucesora de la familia no era ni débil, ni torpe.

Hinata nunca ha sido débil – afirme sin pensar, ellos solo me miraron y sonrieron – discúlpenme parejita pero, yo me retiro a descansar, nos vemos.-me levante de la silla, pague la cuenta que ayame y teuchi no querían que pagara y tras una breve discusión logre pagar y Salí afuera otra vez, camine lentamente hasta mi casa y pase por los largos pasillos hasta mi habitación, me quite le capa de hokage y me empecé a desvestir hasta quedar en boxers, entre a mi cama y cerré los ojos para encontrar el sueño de todas las noches desde hace un mes, solo que esta vez no hubo sueños, solo escuche una voz a lo lejos

- necesito que me escuches – decía mi voz, estaba realmente exaltado por algo – por favor escúchame.

no naruto-kun – decía una voz firme – acabas de dejarlo muy claro, no querías esto, y no te voy a obligar, es mas, por fin te seré de ayuda y te ayudare a olvidarlo.

De que estas hablando – tenia miedo? No, terror – tienes que escucharme antes

No puedo, ya lo hice, esto fue un error, como tu lo dijiste y te ayudare a enmendar este error – su vos se perdía entre el oscuro color del sueño, no veia nada y su vos se apagaba mas – discúlpame por esto, pero será lo mejor.

Hinata que…

Abrí los ojos para toparme con la brillante salida del sol por la ventana, y mi mente vagando en el nuevo, sueño o recuerdo en mi mente, el dolor de cabeza me asaltaba, y yo solo cerré los ojos una vez mas a la par que me masajeaba las sienes para calmarlo.

Me levante pesadamente mientras las palabras flotaban en mi mente nuevamente, sueño o realidad me preguntaba incesantemente, mientras me vestía y me dirigía a la cocina a desayunar y salía de casa, daba los buenos días las personas que me saludaban y caminaba hacia la torre hokage, al entrar me encontré con el papeleo matutino, cuando un ave entro sin previo aviso, era el reporte de Sasuke, me decía que se acercaban al objetivo y que la misión estaría terminada en tres días.

tres días – repetí mientras arrugaba el papel inconscientemente en mi mano, luego lo estire nuevamente y lo cerraba cuidadosamente, empecé el papeleo de la mañana y asigne unas misiones a los equipos de nuevos genins, gracias a kami que no había genins que fueran lo que alguna vez fui yo, un hiperactivo quejumbroso.

Buenos días…problemático – fue lo que dijo mi asistente al entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si ay sonriendo Al ver que había avanzado con el papeleo de hoy – hable con Ino – dijo sin mas mirándome y esperando mi reacción.

Que te dijo,- intente calmarme mentalmente pero las frases de la noche anterior me mantenían mas intranquilo.

Hoy no puede, parece que hay varios enfermos en el hospital que necesitan atención urgente así, que dice que pasado mañana vendrá gustosa y dice que si es posible para ella no interferir en tus recuerdos y liberarte del jutsu, no le dije quien fue el que te lo aplico, pero e hice jurar que no diría nada.. fue problemático pero acepto.

Es un alivio – dije cerrando los ojos, otra vez el maldito mareo, apreté mis manos en los apoya brazos de la sillas y respire hondo para que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas.

Tsk.. problemático… otra vez el mareo? – pregunto sin interesarse en la respuesta ya que mi posición y mis ojos cerrados lo decían todo – eso no es excusa para dejar de trabajar eh! Por mas problemático que sea, con cincuenta mil mareos terminaras ese trabajo hoy – yo sonreí, parecíamos shizune y la vieja en su tiempo.

Ya lo se – volví a abrir los ojos - llego el reporte vía halcón,- le entregue el reporte que aun seguía un tanto arrugado y suspiro – sigamos con lo nuestro – dije volviendo a mi actitud optimista, ahora entendía, la prisa de la vieja por dejarme este puesto, realmente la papelería aburría.

Y así pasaron dos largos días para mi, estaba nervioso esta mañana, pero era la hora de saber la verdad, cabe en algo decir que las palabras de la primera noche se repitieron estas otras dos, así que las podía recordar claramente, y mi dolor de cabeza aumentaba al recordarlas, y la opresión en mi pecho también, los mareos también me atacaban, pero había que continuar trabajando.

que siento por ella- me cuestione, hace tiempo que mis sentimientos habían cambiado, yo había dejado esa obsesión de niñez por Sakura al regresar de mi viaje con jiraia, y no pude pensar en el amor por mis problemas con akatsuki y la campaña del regreso de Sasuke a la aldea, hasta ese día de la invasión de pein a konoha

realmente creí que había muerto, y una furia y dolor inimaginable llenaron mi corazón, cuando regrese después de la muerte de pein a la aldea, había tantas cosas que hacer que no pude pensar con claridad, y cuando por fin se nos da la oportunidad de encontrarnos, le dije – "gracias por todo hinata" – nada mas, ella solo sonrío y no dijo nada, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era, ahora entendía los sonrojos y desmayos, las tímidas miradas, lo entendía todo, pero por una vez en mi estupida vida no supe que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación así, siempre estuve atrás de la chica que me rechazaba, que ni siquiera me miraba y a mi lado había una que daría todo por mi y no sabia como expresarme con ella, pasaron meses duros de guerra, la batalla decisiva con madara y luego paz, aunque pasaba el tiempo y mis sentimientos crecían por ella, nunca le dije nada, no sabia por donde empezar, tenia miedo ¡yo uzumaki naruto le tenia miedo al amor!, que tonto soy de verdad.

Luego el ascenso a hokage y mis días de libertad y vagancia terminaron, estuve tan ocupado todo este tiempo pero aun así la seguía pensando y buscaba alguna excusa para asignarle misiones, solo para mirarla , hasta ese día hace tres meses, como olvidar el hermoso vestido que llevaba, era de un gris suave que contrastaba con sus ojos y se le pegaba al cuerpo como un exquisito guante, apenas la vi me entraron unas ganas enormes de arrancárselo y hacerla mía en ese mismo instante, pero era la boda de mis mejores amigos y aparte aunque hablaba algunas veces con ella ( sonrojos y tartamudeos de por medio) nunca volvimos a hablar acerca de sus sentimientos ( grave error ne?), que derecho tenia yo, a anteponer mis necesidades carnales a su ternura.

Has avanzado con el tratado de comercio con suna? – pregunto el problemático a mi lado, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones de hinata y ese hermoso vestido gris, ( maldito shikamaru que interrumpe en las ensoñaciones de nuestro rubio) estaba en horario de trabajo y pensaba en ella, dormido pensaba en ella, a la mañana, en la tarde, aparte de mis obligaciones y mi aldea todo me recordaba a ella, la luna, las estrellas, todo me empujaba a su lado como por obra del destino.

Gaara me ha enviado de los detalles de sus productos autóctonos, tanto plantas medicinales como víveres de los que podríamos sacar provecho, pero aun no se como plantear las cláusulas para que nos favorezca a las dos aldeas – dije, desde que me volví hokage hace dos años, había aprendido a razonar y anteponer el bienestar de los aldeanos en mis decisiones pero este tema se trataba de la unión de dos aldeas, así que mi limitado índice de razonamiento se partía la cabeza intentando sacar bienestar a las dos y no solo a konoha, no queria parecer un déspota que se aprovechara de una aldea que nos ayudaba.

Pásame los reportes de tus ideas para las cláusulas…por problemático que sea, yo las arreglare para que las dos saquemos provecho – yo sonreí, sin shikamaru como asistente, mis días de hokage hubieran terminado a los dos meses de entrar, pero el nunca quiso ser hokage aunque tuviera la sabiduría digna para esto, el también sonrío, y se concentro en mirar las nubes por las ventanas.

Iremos esta noche a tu casa – soltó.

Ah?? – lo mire sin comprender.

Ino y yo … mendokusai no me digas que olvidaste que día era hoy – procese la información en un par de segundos y me gire hacia la ventana también mirando el cielo.

No lo olvide, solo esperaba que me lo dijeras – respondí, como olvidar el tema que me mantenía con los nervios a flor de piel. – a que hora?

Después de que salgamos de Aca, sobre las diez de la noche…ya que sospecho que si lo hiciéramos aquí, el trabajo se iría a la mierda en diez segundos – sonrío otra vez. Volvi a mirar el blanco d e las nubes y otra vez regreso ami mente la tierna mirada nivea de ella faltaba muy poco para saber por fin, solo un poco más o por lo menos eso creia.

Denishitaz: Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo el capitulo, me demorare un poquito en actualizar el siguiente capitulo ya que no logro canalizar todas mis ideas, tengo tantas que no se como ponerlas y continuar el fic, gracias nuevamente por los reviews, aunque algunos dicen que es algo predecible lo que escribo, intentare sorprenderlos un poco mas hasta llegar al punto!!

Inner: tu y tus predecibles ideas…

Denishitaz: pero tengo ideas no?

Inner: algunas veces me avergüenzo de ser tu mente

Denishitaz: algunas veces me avergüenzo de que seas tan reclamona

Inner: pero si yo soy tu idiota, y si que eres reclamona

Denishitaz: yare yare bueno los que me quieran aconsejar de manera constructiva pueden hacerlo, aceptare todo tipo de comentarios sean buenos o malos.

Gracias por leer mi fic!!

Honto arigato gazaimasu...jaa ne!


	4. Chapter 4

aqui el capitulo 4 de mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado y espero que dejen los correspondientes reviews, que me gustan tanto ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo, en realidad gracias por tomarse la molestia de ller mi fic, las cosas se van a poner interesantes a partir de ahora...

disclaimer: naruto... todos sus personajes.. todo su sexy cuerpo desde los ojazos azules que se maneja pasando por su sexy cabello rubio alborotado, descendiendo por sus marcados pectorales endurecidos por años de entrenamiento con el sannin pervertido de jiraia (q.e.p.d) hasta su....

le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto - sama ( que envidia , ojala y no sea gay porque sino nos lo cambia de bando y adios a las ilusiones de las fangirls) yo solo escribo esto por diversion y porque creo firmemente que el naruhina sera una realidad ( y mas despues de ver a sakura llorando por el emo- bakasuke en el capitulo 453).

sin mas el capi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tres figuras se vislumbraban en la espesura de un bosque, los animales habían huido hacia bastante tiempo, habían presagiado el desalentador panorama que se apreciaba en estos momentos

si que dieron pelea estos – dijo un serio pelinegro mientras sellaba los dos cadáveres ensangrentados que tenia al frente y luego los hacia desparecer en unos rollos de pergaminos.

Pero no fue nada para nosotros – dijo la esposa de este con su cabellos rosado y comprobando que ninguno de los tres se hallara herido, luego mirando a la otra chica a su lado que tenia una mueca de asco – estas bien hinata?

No es nada, solo que no soporto ver tanta sangre junta – mientras corría a un árbol cercano y expulsaba todo la comida que había consumido hacia horas, había peleado contra ninjas renegados muchas veces, pero estos dos si que habían dado una dura pelea para evitar ser asesinados, tanto que el increíble instinto asesino de de sasuke uchiha se emociono y decidió hacerlos sufrir interminablemente hasta matarlos, fue esa la razón del espectáculo increíblemente sangriento que encontramos en ese bosque cerca de la aldea de la niebla, la misión fue a pedir de boca, exceptuando, la resistencia de los ninjas, ella solo fue para ayudar en la localización, ya que a ella no le gustaba pelear demasiado, a menos que fuera para defenderse, sasuke y Sakura se encargaron del resto – ya estoy mejor – sentencio saliendo del árbol en el que había estado apoyada e intentando sonar lo mas normal posible, cuando llegaran al pueblo mas cercano se daría una ducha interminable para eliminar el horrible olor a sangre que perciba por todos lados.

Esta ves si te pasaste sasuke – dijo Sakura furiosa mirando el pálido perfil de Hinata – podrías haberlos matado menos escandalosamente, hasta naruto podría haber dejado menos rastros de masacre que tu, ahora doblare a una semana mas tu castigo.

Nooooo!! Por favor Sakura, se razonable, tu misma admitiste que ni tu misma resistías los castigos que me das, no lo podemos olvidar simplemente – suplico sasuke ( el uchiha suplicando? Ya me gustaría estar ahí!) con un dejo de desesperación en la vos, si que odiaba el castigo que le había impuesto su querida esposa, y era el negarse a cumplir su papel nocturno una semana por su tonto comentario frente a naruto y otra por el sangriento espectáculo antes mencionado, el y su "amiguito" la pasarían mal por las siguientes dos semanas si no la hacia razonar.

Ya he tomado una decisión sasuke, no hables mas a menos que quieras que el tiempo se alargue mas - amenazo Sakura, haciendo que sasuke tragara saliva y que a hinata le saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

Bueno ya terminamos con lo nuestro, es hora de regresar – exclamo el uchiha admitiendo la derrota y empezando a pensar en alguna forma de que Sakura le bajara el " castigo"

Andando – dijo esta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en rostro viendo el rostro de su esposo con la enorme palabra derrota, escrita como neón en su cara – hinata por que no le mandas el halcón a naruto diciéndole que estamos regresando – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, el rostro de la ojiperla palideció un poco y empezó a tartamudear.

Y -yo e-escribirle a…a hokage – sama – la ojiverde la miro con algo de molestia.

No entiendo por que lo llamas así, si sabes que el le permite a sus amigos llamarlo por su nombre – aunque para Sakura habían muchas cosas mas que no entendía desde su boda hace tres meses, cuando hinata había empezado a mostrarse un poco fría hacia naruto, si todo el mundo sabia que ella llevaba enamorada demasiado tiempo de el y también era consciente de que el baka de su hermano del alma sentía lo mismo solo que nunca había sido muy bueno para expresarse, pensó en darle por lo menos una minima alegría al recibir un reporte del puño y letra de la misma hinata.

Bueno es que el es el hokage y se le debe respeto – contesto ella sin mirarla realmente, hacia tres meses decidió enterrar sus sentimientos, así que lo primero que hizo fue dejar el naruto – kun de lado y empezar con el irritante hokage – sama, aunque naruto había insistido en que lo siguiera llamando por su nombre. Su insistencia algunas veces le removía el corazón, pero debía de ser fuerte, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al pueblo, se establecieron en una pequeña pero cómoda posada, para descansar un rato y de quitarse el olor a sangre que la mareaba, ella se sentó en la cama con un pergamino el la mano y la pluma en la otra.

Pero que pongo – no lo sabia, que podría escribirle, su autocontrol se fue al tacho por unos segundos y miraba nerviosa el pergamino y la pluma en sus manos – hinata tranquila solo es un reporte, un tonto reporte, no te deberías de poner así – se tranquilizo ella misma, así que comenzó a escribir, el reporte estaba casi listo cuando unos toques suaves en la puerta la desconcentraron, se dirigió abrir la puerta y se encontró a los esposos uchiha sonriendo desmesurada mente… algo se Traian entre manos… ella trago saliva y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando oyó lo que Sakura y sasuke le dijeron lo que venían a hacer allí…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

pero que cansancio – exclame, había tenido una larga reunión con los odiosos consejeros de la aldea, el asunto era sobre el tratado con suna, shikamaru lo arreglo en un dos por tres, aumentando con creces nuestras expectativas, ellos aceptaron el trato luego de una larga sustentación de nuestras ideas, si que ellos eran irritantes, mi estrés había crecido alarmantemente y al llegar a mi oficina lo miraba todo peor " mas papeles por firmar" – Dios voy a morir a los 30 si esto sigue así – me queje, pero este había sido mi mas grande sueño, así que empecé a hojear papel tras papel, el cansancio se me hacia insoportable, ya estaba empezando a pestañear, el sol me lo ponía peor, el calor hacia que mi sueño aumentara velozmente, así que me pare y me dirigí al lavabo mas cercano y me eche agua helada en la cara, sentí como las frías gotas me regresaban la lucidez y ahuyentaban el sueño, y regrese de nuevo a la fila de papeles en el escritorio, mande un suspiro al aire, firmaba papeles, recibia a los equipos que venían a reportar alguna misión, cuando por fin llego el fin de la tarde estaba tan cansado que me quede dormido.

caminaba por mi obscura habitación hacia algo, no mejor dicho alguien que estaba frente a mi, cuando una nube, deja entrar la luz de la luna sobre mi ventana, ahí estaba hinata tan hermosa y con aquel vestido gris que me mandaba a la locura ( locura es poco) me acercaba lentamente, mi boca a un centímetro de la suya nuestros alientos entremezclándose, paso una mano por su cintura y con la otra atrapo un mechón de su cabello, me inclinaba para besarla… solo un centímetro mas y…

auch… - grite exasperado mirando a todos lados lo que haya sido me había dado un golpe en la cabeza me habían despertado antes de darle el beso, quien fuera pagaría por eso, no encontraba a nadie en la oficina y no pude haberme golpeado yo mismo, lo sabría, en eso mi mirada de enfoco en el techo y encontré la causa de mi reciente desgracia, era la odiosa ave del teme – halcón desgraciado – le grite, el ave simplemente volaba y me dirigía burlonas miradas, como se nota que es del teme! yo conté hasta diez para calmar mi furia.

Mendokusai… que paso ahora Naruto – me pregunto shikamaru entrando a la oficina, y mirando al ave y mi estado medio somnoliento ato cabos y sonrío, estiro su brazo y el ave se poso bajo la protección de mi asistente, yo lo mire con furia contenida – buen ave – le dijo acariciándola lentamente – me has hecho un gran favor – conté hasta diez otra vez, si que estaba furioso, esa ave arruino mi sueño con hinata – chan.

Reporte – dijo shikamaru, simplemente dándome el pergamino que venia atado a la pata del ave, yo lo cogí con demasiada rudeza, le di la espalda a shikamaru y a la endemoniada ave y me puse a leer.

Hokage – sama

Los dos ninjas renegados han sido capturados, he de decir que sasuke – san, aunque hizo un buen trabajo, los masacro cruelmente, todos estamos bien y regresando a la aldea ahora mismo, por nuestra localización y modo de avance, le informo que llegaremos a la aldea el día de mañana al anochecer a darle un informe mas detallado y a entregar los cuerpos, pido que formen un equipo de autopsia.

atte.

Hinata Hyuuga.

P.D.: dice Sakura – san que de su parte le escriba un ( se nota que la siguiente frase esta escrito temblorosamente) Te Quiero Mucho de su parte, y Sasuke san un Espera Mi Regreso, sin mas que poner termino el informe.

Gracias Sakura – chan – dijo naruto, ver esas palabras escritas por hinata le llenaban el corazón de diversas emociones, indescifrables para el.

Que dice sasuke – me pregunto shikamaru mirando el indescifrable gesto de mi cara.

Regresan mañana – solté simplemente mientras volvía a mirar lo ultimo que decía la carta..un suspiro..ya van dos… tres…unos cuantos suspiros mas…

No lo escribió sasuke verdad – me volvió a preguntar, yo solo volví a suspirar melancólico – definitivamente no lo escribió el … Mendokusai deja de suspirar la vas a dejar sin aire…

Eh? – realmente no entendía que era lo que me decía.

Será problemático pero… no sabias que los suspiros son besos no dados, le has dado tantos besos al aire que creo que a hinata la dejarías sin aire – un rubor intenso llego a mis mejillas, un suspiro era un beso no dado, si que no lo sabia ( yo tampoco hasta hace poco //inner: tu si que has matado con tus suspiros entonces) recordé cuantas veces la había oído suspirar al viento, y empecé a reír sin que nada me pudiera detener.

Ahora si que te has vuelto loco – me dijo shikamaru con resignación –oye naruto he estado pensando – eso era una mala señal, muy mala señal.

En que – que podría ser ahora

En lo de esta noche…bueno veras, todo estaba planeado pero te has puesto a pensar en el kyuubi? – era verdad, ni siquiera lo había pensado, ese endemoniado ser no dejaría que Ino se metiera en mi mente tan fácilmente, y si se interponía entre ella y mis recuerdos, el plan no serviría de nada, para mi era importante saber, pero no podría arriesgarla a algo que la podría dañar, era mi amiga después de todo, esto es demasiado complicado, pero me decidí en una fracción de segundos.

No lo haremos hoy – dijo simplemente, antes muerto que arriesgar a sus amigos a algo, y aparte kiba me mataría si algo le pasaba a Ino .

Ya veras que encontraremos otra forma naruto, solo tengo que pensar en algo, tal vez estudiar esos papeles otra vez, encontrare la forma, ya lo veras – yo solo sonreí, si alguien podía encontrar una manera ese era shikamaru Nara.

Pero que le diremos a Ino ahora – ya la habíamos citado y ella sabia en parte mi problema.

Mmm…problemático pero ya veremos que hacemos, faltan dos horas para que ella salga del hospital así que algo se nos ocurrirá para despistarla. – había que pensar en algo y rápido ya que el tiempo se acababa.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El rincón de mi Inner y Io ( lo acabo de bautizar!)

Denishitaz: muajaja!! Y creían que lo resolvería en este capitulo!!

Inner: somos malvadas lo sabemos, pero había que ponerle mas intriga a esto ne??

Denishitaz: me estoy dejando consumir por la maldad de mi inner…

Inner: tu eres mala aun sin mi…

Denishitaz: dijiste algo…??

Inner: urusai…

Denishitaz: agradezco infinitamente los reviews que me dejan, dejenme decirles que la trama se esta esclareciendo aun mas y aunque hay cosas claras para todos el final les dejara O _O por lo menos prometo eso, ya que mi loca mente se ha resuelto y una trama algo mas alocada de lo que tenia planeada hará aparicion, esperen y veran… infinitas gracias a uchiha Em ya sabes porque…sin ti este fic lo hubiera dejado suspendido por un tiempo…

Inner: estoy en deuda contigo…y la baka de mi verdadera personalidad tambien….

Denishitaz:….. dijste algo??

Inner: si no fuera porque estoy encerrada en tu mente…

Denishitaz. Calma, calma…so,soooooo….

Inner: te dare el dolor de cabeza mas grande de tu vida ….

Denishitaz: te suprimire de mi mente si lo intentas…

Inner: etto… yo dije algo?… oigo grillos…

Denishitaz: ya, ya, bueno queridos lectores, si tiene alguna duda queja o sugerencia..

Inner: amenazas de muerte, reclamos o tomates voladores embadurnados con caramelo

Denishitaz: yo quiero…….

Inner: tu solo piensas en comer verdad??

Denishitaz: sorry… bueno aceptamos todo tipo de reviews, y todo tipo de cosas que le quieran decir a la humilde escritora que…

Inner: humilde tu? Si tus amigas dicen que ese don no se te fue otorgado nunca, nunca lo conociste y nunca lo obtendras…

Denishitaz: intento ser humilde sabes?, bueno prosigo acepto de todo y espero que les aya gustado el capitulo de hoy… hasta el proximo capitulo..

Honto arigatou gozaimasu … jaa ne?


	5. improvisamos y fallamos?

Bueno aquí va el capitulo 5 :D, un agradecimiento especial a uchiha Em que me ayudo con nuevas ideas para la trama del fic ( tu mente es brillante)

Disclaimers: naruto no es mío… y no lo intente comprar porque seria imposible apartarlo de las garritas de kishimoto - sama es su idea original… pero eso no impide que amemos al rubio hiperactivo ne?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pensaba en una manera, una coartada, algo," kami, porque no me diste una mente brillante como la de mi padre", se quejo naruto internamente, si que era difícil intentar pensar en alguna forma de despistar a la boca suelta de Ino, para colmo de males ya faltaba media hora para que Ino se presentara en la oficina del hokage para ayudarle con su problema y shikamaru no había mostrado ni la suela del zapato Ninja, que hacer, que hacer, que hacer…

Toc, toc, toc – quien será?, shikamaru no lo creo, esta acostumbrado a entrar sin tocar, quien demonios será ahora.

Adelante – dije, vi con sumo miedo al peor de mis recientes males frente a mi Ino Yamanaka con expresión expectante en los ojos como diciento "acá habrá un buen chisme" – llegas temprano – dije realmente estupefacto, enfrentar a Ino sin shikamaru era realmente malo, pero no podía delatar a Hinata, que hacer, que hacer…

Bueno es que shikamaru aseguro hace algunos días que era algo urgente, es cierto que te aplicaron un juutsu mental naruto, mou… quien lo podría haber echo, no te preocupes yo ayudare!

No creo que sea necesario – la vos de shikamaru apareció en la puerta algo ahogada, había estado, en la biblioteca al otro lado de la torre, releyendo es escrito de los hyuuga buscando alguna pista que lo ayudara a solucionar el problema de naruto cuando oyó que la yamanaka ya se hallaba en el recinto, debía de haberlo imaginado, ella no se perdería un chisme de semejantes magnitudes como la perturbación del actual hokage así que simplemente corrió hacia la oficina de naruto para "salvarlo" de Ino antes de que dijera algo comprometedor.

Que demonios dices shikamaru – mientras la mente de el volaba buscando una excusa convincente – si me hicieron venir era por algo y no me voy de aquí sin haber ayudado – "estoy perdido" pensó naruto al borde del colapso nervioso, callar a Ino yamanaka si que seria difícil, como desearía en ese momento ser un hyuuga y borrarle la mente como lo hizo Hinata.

Creemos que seria peligroso – dijo shikamaru – el problema esta estrechamente ligado con el kyuubi, no creo que te gustaría conocerlo en persona o si? Ella solo trago saliva

Bueno simplemente contándome el problema veré en que puedo ayudar – dijo ella, ni loca entraría en la mente de naruto para encontrarse con el demonio de las nueve colas, tenia muy en claro que ninguna persona común podría con el, pero si le explicaban el problema tal ves podría ayudar en algo.

Pues…veras – dijo shikamaru intentando encontrar una excusa convincente que alejara a la yamanaka – creemos que el kyuubi.. que el kyuubi esta apoderándose de la mente de naruto… que intentara tal ves apoderarse de su cuerpo después – naruto lo miro incrédulo, brillante, ella no podría decir ni una palabra de lo que shikamaru le dijera, lo del kyuubi era información altamente clasificada si alguien soltaba la boca de mas, estaría mas que muerto literalmente hablando – el ha estado sufriendo dolores de cabeza insoportables, mareos y también algunas veces no recuerda como es que llego a lugares, como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo – improviso el basándose en los síntomas frecuentes que el presentaba e improvisando otros rápidamente - al principio hace días creíamos que era un juutsu de control, el cual tu podría anular fácilmente, pero analizando los hechos, nadie ha estado muy cerca de naruto como para hacerle un juutsu , entiendes la situación verdad – la yamanaka palidecía cada vez mas, si el kyuubi tomaba el control del cuerpo de naruto, konoha estaría perdida, pero como podía ayudar sin entrar a la mente de naruto, se quedo en estática mirando a la nada, sumida en sus pensamientos – cuando llegamos a la conclusión de que la mente de naruto era la afectada pensamos en ti como la única opción, pero es el kyuubi el del problema, y ni naruto ha podido comunicarse con el últimamente verdad naruto? – le pregunto shikamaru con una significativa mirada, el solo asintió, escuchando con atención todo lo que el decía, y dándose cuenta de algo, que shikamaru podría catalogar de extremadamente problemático…

Mmm...… creo que se me ha ocurrido algo – dijo la yamanaka muy emocionada, casi dando saltitos de alegría, naruto y shikamaru sudaron frió y escucharon lo que iba decir Ino – definitivamente no entrare en tu mente naruto… seria peligroso para todos – se excuso ella, haciendo que los dos se relajaran enormemente, habían salido de un problema, pero la insistente Ino no se detendría tan fácilmente – yo podría hacer un sondeo sobre tu cabeza, con chackra medico, para asegurarnos de que es el kyuubi o un juutsu de control lo que te causa problemas.

En… en serio podrías hacer eso – pregunto shikamaru incrédulo.

Pues claro, es algo que he estado practicando mucho últimamente, aunque el sondeo es exacto, lo que estoy intentando es liberar los juutsus sin la necesidad de adentrarme en la mente de las personas, ya sabes que me deja vulnerable frente los ataques de las demás personas, es como una mejoración del shintenshin no juutsu ( así se escribe?) quieren que lo intente? – pregunto emocionada.

Pues claro que si 'ttebayo – exclamo naruto, tal ves eso los podría ayudar, shikamaru por su parte pensaba rápidamente, una nueva idea se le había metido en la cabeza.

Me podrías explicar – dijo lentamente – como funciona tu juutsu.

Pues claro – contesto ella emocionadísima – junto chackra medico en mi mano y chackra normal en la otra, de paso déjame decirte que se necesita un completo control de cada uno para hacer lo que te digo mientras se acercaba a naruto y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos ( naruto estaba sentado en la silla del hokage e Ino parada detrás de el, así que imagínense de cómo va eso) el chackra medico me ayuda a detectar en done se encuentra la falla en el sistema de nervios, mientras que el normal, va liberando cada una de las partes afectadas por un juutsu mental, desgraciadamente, esto no sirve con juutsus realmente fuertes… eh?.

Que pasa – preguntaron shikamaru y naruto a la ves, naruto estaba medio adormilado por lo que Ino estaba haciendo pero aun así, oía claramente todas las palabras salidas de su boca, sin perder ningún detalle.

Pues veras, mi chackra medico, siente dos fuentes de desestabilización en tu cerebro, la primera por aquí, pasando el chackra verde por el lado derecho del cerebro de naruto – la segunda con mas intensidad por acá – pasando su mano con chackra verde por el lado izquierdo de su cerebro – estoy segura que este es el kyuubi, mou naruto, hay algo mas obstruyendo tu mente en estos momentos aparte del kyuubi – era una afirmación mas que una pregunta.

Veras – improviso naruto rápidamente – sentía tanta molestia últimamente que intente aplicarme a mi mismo un juutsu de control para mantener a raya al kyuubi, creo que me pase no es verdad? – shikamaru admiro la excusa conveniente de naruto, ahora que era hokage se le daba por pensar mas últimamente, aunque la razón de la excusa tenia un aire a "no delatare a Hinata" mas que otra cosa.

Eres un redomado baka… lo sabias verdad? – le reprocho duramente Ino – es tanto el chackra impreso aquí que dudo que pueda liberarlo, pero intentare hacer algo, pasando ambas manos por el lado derecho de la cabeza de naruto e imprimiendo algo de chacra con fuerza, naruto se sentía cada vez, mas adormilado mientras Ino, intentaba dar todo el chackra que tenia para liberar el juutsu que creía, el tonto de naruto se había aplicado a el mismo, sentía como el juutsu se debilitaba un poco, tal ves un poco mas de chackra y lo liberaría pensaba ella, utilizo cada vez mas chackra y mas potencia de este para liberarlo, cuando naruto cerro los ojos para caer en un desmayo e Ino caía al suelo fuertemente agotada, no había sido suficiente, no logro liberarlo, si que había sido mucho el chackra impuesto en aquel juutsu, y se había dado cuenta de algo, la posición en donde se hallaba el juutsu era algo difícil de alcanzar con las propias manos de alguien, así que definitivamente naruto había mentido, la pregunta era ¿Por qué lo hizo?

No me había desmayado, pero estaba semi inconsciente, cuando Ino cayo al suelo agotada y una cantidad alarmante de imágenes aparecían en mi mente.

retazos del flashbacks ( aun no se los pondre completo!!)

yo entrando con hinata a mi habitación, ella dispuesta a irse y yo tomándola de la mano, no oía nada de lo que decía pero veía como mis labios se movían, pero esta es la parte que siempre soñaba, luego ella me miraba y abría la boca como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras, luego, yo la tomaba de la abrazaba con fuerza y empecé a oír como eco dentro de mi cabeza.. "hinata, yo te amo"

Yo se lo había dicho!!, no lo podía creer, había tenido el valor, luego mas imágenes, la soltaba por unos momentos y me perdía en sus ojos, y bajaba lentamente el rostro buscando sus labios, los cual encontré entreabiertos por la sorpresa, y llego a mi la sensación de haberla besado, mientras en mi mente las imágenes de ese momento se volvían mas nítidas y las sensaciones de eso momento también agolpaban todo mi ser sin piedad, luego el volumen se bajaba drásticamente hasta no poder oír nada pero mas imágenes seguían rondando por mi mente, yo la despojaba lentamente de su vestido gris, mientras que besaba su cuello y su hombros, y una ansiedad nunca antes experimentada, agolpaba mi ser, la deje solamente en ropa interior mientras admiraba su cuerpo, perfecta era poco, no había palabras para describirla en ese momento, luego me fundía en otro beso, lento con ella , mientras, mis manos viajaban por su cuerpo trazando un mapa, el tacto con su piel extremadamente suave llego a mi, mientras veía como suspiraba, entonces todo se volvió negro, solo eso había recordado?, entonces me di cuenta que oía ecos de voces dentro de mi mente, algo distorsionadas, no podía procesar clara mente que era lo que se decía, hasta que el volumen fue subiendo cada ves mas, y mas, hasta que pude oír claramente

esto fue un error – decía mi vos, mas ruda y mas seca que nunca. Y todo bajaba drásticamente otra vez nuevos ecos indescifrables hasta que capte algo.

P-por que haces esto…porque? – esa era hinata?, se le oía extremadamente triste, con la vos ahogada por el llanto?, no lo soportaba, lo que fuera que haya dicho, la estaba haciendo sufrir, pero todo estaba tan obscuro…, luego las voces se volvían cada vez mas confusas, cuando todo se empezó a aclarar otra vez y veía frente a mi a hinata con el semblante mas duro que le hubiera visto nunca, era de día, muy temprano diría yo ya que el sol recién estaba apareciendo por la ventana

Tiene razón, naruto – kun – dijo hinata determinada, se le veía tan segura en ese momento y furiosas a la ves – esto fue tal ves, el peor error de mi vida.

Espera, hinata, tienes que escucharme – decía yo desesperado – no lo entiendes…

Creo que ya escuche demasiado naruto – kun –y nuevamente el volumen de nuestras voces bajo drásticamente, pero veía lo que pasaba, sentía desesperación por que me escuchara, ella negaba por la cabeza, y decía algo mas, yo sabia que era ese, discúlpame, pero te ayudare a enmendar este error y veía como me aplicaba el juutsu de los 64 puntos y luego concentraba una enorme cantidad de chackra en las manos para luego darme un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de mi cabeza, mi vista se nublaba mientras caía al suelo, y vi como susurraba algo a mi oído.

naruto…NARUTO – gritaba shikamaru al ver mi estado de semi-inconciencia , intentando hacerme reaccionar, yo solo podía procesar la cantidad de recuerdos que habían regresado a mi mente, preguntándome una y otra ves que era lo que le había dicho a hinata ( inner: yo lo se jajaja), estaba decidido, esta ves no pararía hasta averiguarlo, intente abrir los ojos, pero los sentía realmente pesados, hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para volver a la realidad, y vi a shikamaru con un gesto de preocupación en la cara.

Recordaste algo – fue lo que me pregunto, no le respondí simplemente pase mi vista de el a Ino jadeante en el piso.

No funciono – dijo ella – hay mucho chackra invertido en ese juutsu, no importa que me hayas mentido naruto, se nota que no te lo hiciste tu – "diablos nos descubrió" pensé yo – yo no diré nada, si no lo quisiste decir desde un principio habrás tenido tus razones, las respetare.

Gracias – fue lo único que me limite a decir, fue entonces cuando un dolor agudo azoto mi cabeza, y un mareo de proporciones mayúsculas me azotaba, cerré los ojos por un segundo y perdí toda la consciencia sobre donde me encontraba.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hinata que pasa? – le preguntaba la pelirrosa a la ojiplata, que se había detenido en seco, mientras, hinata simplemente miraba al vacío con una mirada extraña.

Si estas cansada podemos parar por unos minutos – dijo el uchiha, tal vez si mostraba algo de compasión por su miembro de equipo su querida esposa le bajaría el castigo, mas hinata no respondía

Hinata pov

Que es lo que me pasa, que es esta sensación, porque, presiento que algo malo le ha pasado a naruto – kun, aunque sea dura con el en estos momentos espero que estés bien...rogó ella al viento.

Fin de hinata pov

estoy bien – dijo ella, sin imaginarse lo que había ocurrido en konoha – podemos continuar, no hay porque detenernos sasuke – san.

Muy bien – dijo enérgicamente la pelirrosa – entonces en marca, solo falta un día para regresa a konoha.

Si… tan solo un día mas – dijo hinata, tenía el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría mas no sabia que.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

donde estoy – pregunto naruto abriendo los ojos, no se encontraba en la torre hokage, estaba en un cuarto muy familiar para el, era su antiguo departamento, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado unos años atrás, algunas veces cuando no podía ir a su casa se quedaba ahí a dormir, porque le quedaba muy cerca de la torre hokage, pero con su posición actual había necesitado una casa mas grande, por eso había comprado otra casa en el centro de konoha, cerca del nuevo local de ichiraku, pero adoraba su antiguo departamento, ahí había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, por eso lo conservaba, la puerta se abrió y mira a shikamaru que lo miraba con suma preocupación.

Por fin despertaste, no sabia que estarías desmayado tantas horas – entonces los nuevos recuerdos llegaron a su mente otra ves, y una tristeza sobre humana lo invadió. – Ino ya regreso a su casa, no hay de que preocuparse por el momento…

Gracias – dije mientras algunas conclusiones se cerraban en mi cabeza, la primera y mas importante de todas, yo le había dicho algo muy malo a hinata, la había hecho llorar y eso nunca me lo perdonaría, solo que no sabia porque lo había hecho ni que le había dicho, la segunda es tan obvia y me llena de tanta felicidad y a la ves de tristeza porque aun no lo recuerdo todo es que definitivamente yo pase la noche con ella ( era obvio desde el principio ne?), pero porque me siento así, como si la parte mas importante de los recuerdos no se hubiera revelado, y la tercera y aun mas preocupante, Ino había afirmado que el kyuubi había interferido en mi mente, eso quería decir que lo que shikamaru invento no fue una mentira, sino una verdad a medias, "seguro y el se dio cuenta" pensó mientras lo miraba.

Casi son las 2 de la mañana, porque no duermes un poco mas – me dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta –mañana hablaremos de esto – era un completo hecho de que el pensaba lo mismo que yo, solo que el no sabia lo que yo había recordado, parecía que el tenia prisa por irse.

Por que tanta prisa – le pregunte

Temari me espera en casa – dijo el simplemente y cerrando la puerta tras el salio del departamento.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rincón de Mi Inner. Y yo!!

Denishitaz: y bien!! Aquí termina nuestro capitulo, digamos que estamos en la mitad del fic.

Inner: muajaja los deje con la intriga otra ves…

Denishitaz: jijiji, pero ya falta poquito para el verdadero flashbacks, la manera en la que se dará será muy emocionante!!

Inner: pasando a otros temas…

Denishitaz: para los que hayan leido mi dulce one shot, les tengo una sorpresa!! Se volvera un fic a petición de una muy reciente y querida amiga llamada Mayra!! Siiii!! Juju esperen la conti!

Inner: pasando a otro tema mas importante tarada…

Denishitaz: ok, ok, como sabrán falta poco para el verdadero flashbacks, es decir

Inner: habrá lemmon del bueno…

Denishitaz: en realidad no puedo asegurar que sea del bueno ya que es mi primer fic asi que les pido una pequeña ayudita…

Inner: saquen a relucir sus mentes mas pervertidas…

Denishitaz: si desean ayudarme con el lemmon aceptare cualquier sugerencia, cualquier tipo de cosas, recomendaciones de fics y cosas así…

Inner: aunque amamos las historias de Dahia-sempai!!

Denishitaz: Pero todos tendrán la oportunidad de ayudarme con mi humilde fic que..

Inner: tu nunca serás humilde baka, no mientas…

Denishitaz: ( en un obscuro lugar de mi cuarto haciendo circulitos en el suelo y miles de lagrimas por mis mejillas) yo lo intento… lo intento…

Inner: tomates

Denishtaz : yo quiero.. donde ..donde?... a bueno sigamos con el tema, infinitas gracias por los reviews y las recientes amenazas de muerte recibidas, como que me perseguirás por la red Derama17??? Jajaja tu review me dio escalofríos y felicidad a la ves!! Y a miry weasley, no tengas miedo en publicar una historia, saca todo t potencial y las ideas locas que tiens, yo sere la fan number one de tu historia asi sea mala…porque lo que importa es el esfuerzo y la ilusion que uno imprime en sus historias!!

Inner: me encantan las amenazas de muerte…

Denishitaz: ejem…masoquista..ejem… bueno ya los dejos, el capitulo 6 esta por la mitad, mi mente se puso brillante gracias a mayrita y a la ayuda del brillante shikamaru que se salio de la pantalla para pasarme sus ideas!!

Inner y yo: gracias por leer el fic, nos leemos muy pronto!! Agradecemos los reviews que nos dejan capitulo a capitulo, demostrandonos que nuestra historia vale la pena!!! Espero que les hayta gustado el capi y porfa manden rviews con sus sugerencias (inner: amenzasa de muerte yeah!)

Honto arigatou gozaimasu jaa ne!!


	6. Dia de juegos, el plan de shikamaru

Aquí yo de nuevo perturbando sus mentes jijiji! Con el capitulo numero 6!! Gracias por los reviews enviados en el anterior capi!! Me hicieron muy feliz al saber que les gusto y que decidieron no matarme ( los sigo dejando con la intriga??) jijijiji… bueno vamos al capitulo

Disclaimer: narutito… no me pertenecees de masashi kishimoto ( que aun nos tiene en suspenso con el naruhina) pero soñar no cuesta nada verdad? Jijiji.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El plan (shikamaru entra en acción)

Shikamaru's pov

Iba caminando por las tranquilas calles de konoha, ya era de dia, y no habia podido dormir bien, la primera de las razones fue Temari, "Dios esa mujer es insaciable", penso el (jajajaja lo deja secooo) y la segunda era, el mal estado en que deje a naruto ayer, lo que sea que habia recordado gracias a ala intervención de Ino lo habia dejado en shock y luego en un estado muy triste y sombrio, bueno por mi parte muy bien puedo imaginame que es lo que podria haber pasado esa noche, si juntan

Naruto + ebrio = invecil sin control y Hinata + perdidamente enamorada del invecil = encame seguro, solo que el es tan lento que no se da ni cuenta, lo que me descuadra aquí es la actitud fría de ella, algo le hizo el baka de naruto y sea lo que sea, tengo el presentimiento de que si no lo descubrimos pronto, pasara algo realmente grave.

Entre en la oficina del hokage viendo que mi "jefe" aun no llegaba, pero lo pase por alto, tal ves así, podría arreglar sus ideas con calma y aparte prepararse para lo que viene, empecé a clasificar los papeles de la mesa por orden de importancia, y empecé con mi aburrido día que no sabia en que acabaría.

fin de Shikamaru pov

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Desperté con pesadez en el cuerpo y un inhumano dolor de cabeza, mientras un mareo fuete me atacaba, lo que hizo que me recostara una vez mas en la cama y cerrara los ojos otra ves, había dormido toda la noche, pero los recuerdos aun rondaban por mi mente, tan confusos y a la ves, sabia que eran de verdad, cuando el mareo fue bajando y abrí los ojos, me encontré con el brillante sol dándome los buenos días, mire el reloj y grite alarmado.

la una de la tarde – grite y salí rápidamente de la cama y corrí hacia el diminuto baño de mi antiguo departamento, me bañe a toda prisa y me puse mi ropa junto con la capa del hokage y empecé a correr hacia la torre, las personas se hacían a un lado saludándome con una sonrisa al ver la prisa que llevaba por llegar a mi destino, subí las escaleras a toda prisa y entre en la oficina de golpe encontrándome con shikamaru sentado en mi silla mirándome con aire aburrido.

Vaya – dijo este – hasta que por fin llegas.

Lo siento – respondí – me quede dormido, es que tenia algunas cosas en las que pensar – me excuse, shikamaru se levanto del asiento del hokage y yo me senté a encarar la papelería del día.

Entonce fue algo muy problemático lo que recordaste – me pregunto el, mientras yo leía alguno de los reportes de las misiones y firmaba papeles como loco.

Creo que se podría decir que si – respondí sin despegar la vista de la fila de documentos que tenia que revisar – digamos que en algunas partes fue bonito y placentero ( y eso que no lo recordó completo) , pero después… - así le conté todo lo que recordé después de la intervención de Ino en mi querido cerebro, shikamaru solo me escuchaba atentamente, y fruncía cada ves mas el entrecejo cuando le contaba el final de mis recuerdos recuperados de aquella noche, lo mire intentando entender que era en lo que pensaba, pero era imposible descifrar su expresión – pasa algo shikamaru? – le pregunte sacándolo de su ensimismamiento .

Nada – respondió el quedamente – avanza de una ves con los papeles que estas muy atrasado, y recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a la academia a recibir los reportes de los nuevos novatos que están apunto de graduarse, dicen que son una verdadera promesa estos niños.

Hai – dije yo mientras velozmente leía y firmaba la torre de papeles, que la hacia desaparecer después de dos horas de trabajo sin parar, por un momento aleje a hinata y a el recuerdo de la noche pasada, mas solo fue por un momento.

Fuimos a la academia a ver a los nuevos ingresos de esta, y en verdad eran niños muy prometedores, ahora el chunnin a cargo de su formación era nada mas y nada menos que konohamaru, quien había adoptado una extraña seriedad con su cargo, vi los entrenamientos y hable con konohamaru sobre sus expectativas hacia sus alumnos y luego regreso a la torre hokage. Naruto se enfundo nuevamente en su pila de papeles y shikamaru se desapareció hacia la biblioteca de la torre a seguir leyendo el escrito hyuuga, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas había encontrado una forma de anular el juutsu, todo eso ayudado con la teoría de Ino y su demostración de la noche anterior, pero había algo que le preocupaba, en realidad eran dos cosas, la primera era que Ino había confirmado que el kyuubi lideraba gran parte de el cerebro de Naruto, como nunca le habían hecho un estudio así, no podía confirmar si era que siempre había sido así o que el kyuubi en realidad intentaba hacerle algo a su amigo y la segunda era lo que naruto le había contado del final de sus recuerdos, tenia una teoría, bastante problemática y le asustaba que en realidad sus suposiciones fueran ciertas, por primera vez en su vida, rogó por estar equivocado en lo que pensaba.

Regreso a la oficina y encontró a naruto con los ojos cerrados, no parecía estar durmiendo, mas bien parecía estarse concentrando en algo mas no sabia que o tal ves si?

naruto? – pregunto shikamaru acercándose a el.

Silencio shikamaru intento concentrarme – dijo este a la ves.

Se puede saber en que? –pregunto este, poniéndose cada ves mas cerca de su amigo.

Intento comunicarme con el kyuubi –dijo este aun con los ojos cerrados – maldito monstruo déjame entrar – dijo el molesto.

En realidad no puedes comunicarte con el? – pregunto sorprendido, el lo había inventado como excusa para despistar a Ino no creyó que fuera algo real.

No he tenido la necesidad de hablar con el así que no lo hacia, pero tal ves el asqueroso zorro sepa algo, podría intentarlo no? – dijo abriendolos ojos y mirando a shikamaru – e-estas muy cerca baka aléjate…- dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho de shikamaru con un ademán de empujarlo a lo que shikamaru que estaba algo inclinado cerca de el perdió el equilibrio y para no caerse se apoyo con una mano sobre el respaldar de la silla, quedando asfixiantemente cerca de el . por naruto pasaban las imágenes del desagrabale beso que se dio con sasuke en su primer día como genin.

A..ale..aleja… - empezaba a decir eso con sumo miedo cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe.

Ya llega…QUE ESTAN HACIENDO – se escucho el tremendo grito de cierta kunoichi pelirrosa que entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa que se borro al ver esa escena y seguida por su esposo y la dueña de los pensamientos de naruto, que al ver lo que pasaba dentro de la oficina se quedaron en shock –no, no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser… te cambiaste de bando naruto…temari te matara por hacerle esto shikamaru.. y yo que pensaba tener sobrinos… y… - siguió la pelirrosa, casi histérica.

No, no es lo que tu piensas Sakura… déjame explicarte… - dijo mientras empujaba completamente a shikamaru para poder pararse – es todo un malentendido – empezando a sentir una furia increible por su asistente.

Es cierto Sakura, solo tropece – dijo Shikamaru tambien molesto y alejandose lo mas que podia de su jefe que despedia un aura asesina que podria ser sentida a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Ya dejalos Sakura – intervino el esposo de la chica algo abochornado por la escena – estos accidentes pasan, sabes? – dijo pensando con desagrado en el accidente de su primer dia como genin, la kunoichi al ver esa mueca, tambien recordo el dichoso accidente.

Si es cierto – dijo mirando de nuevo a los dos y calmándose – disculpen.

y que tal les fue en la mision ¿? – pregunto shikamaru, pasando la mirada por los tres ninjas que habian irrumpido en la oficina del hokage, intentando aliviar la tension del ambiente y caminando hacia ellos, dejando a naruto atrás.

a pedir de boca, fue demasiado simple – contesto sasuke con soberbia.

teme es que no conoces la palabra humildad – pregunto naruto irritado, últimamente ante cualquier cosa se molestaba demasiado.

Es cierto sasuke – dijo Sakura algo molesta – y no digas que fue muy facil que digamos, no recuerdas el hecho de que tuviste que masacrar a los oponentes, si sigues con esa actitud – amenazo y sasuke palidecio, no necesitaba mas semanas de "castigo" ya tenia dos, y con eso era suficiente, Sakura volteo a ver a hinata que se mantenia atrás con la mirada levemente perdida y un color medio verdoso en la cara – estas bien?

He?? Etto.. – dijo la aludida, mirando respirando fuertemente – pues es que recorde, esa… desagradable… escena…

Ya ves sasuke, hinata se siente enferma por tu culpa – una furia inexplicable estallo en naruto (alarma roja, todos abajo naruto va a estallar), eso es lo que pudieron ver en la mirada del rubio ojiazul.

TEMEEEEEEEEEE… - todos se pusieron detrás de shikamaru como si de una barrera se tratara – alejate del teme… lo matare…como te atrevez… si hinata-Chan se siente mal por tu culpa…

No hay porque alarmarse hokage – sama, - dijo hinata seria e indiferente mirando a un confundido naruto ( oh por dios se preocupa por mi – penso – ya basta hinata que paso con la actitud fria, no decaigas)

Tranquilo, naruto – dijo shikamaru con una gotita en la cabeza – sabes que el ver mucha sangre afecta a todos… calmate, has estado muy irritable últimamente.

Estrés – se limito a responder, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amigo – enemigo, su cabeza le iba a estallar, realmente mientras que por la mente de shikamaru , algunas ideas le pasaban por la cabeza

shikamaru pov

Estan todos aquí, podria poner en marcha el plan de una ves, para liberar naruto del juutsu, pero, como los convenso sin que sospechen… ah!! Ya lo tengo…

fin de shikamaru pov

Oeh!...hinata, Sakura, sasuke – dijo shikamaru después de unos segundos – se ven muy cansados y hambrientos, porque no vamos todos a mi casa a descansar un rato y asi terminan de contar que tal fue la misión… será problemático pero creo que a temari les encatara verlos…

por nosotros no hay problema – respondio Sakura – sera muy lindo ver a temari después de tanto tiempo.

Por mi no hay problema, shikamaru – san – sijo dulcemente hinata, las nauseas al recordar el accidentado episodio de su mision habian pasado.

Yo tambien ire – dijo naruto, no podia desperdiciar una velada con hinata, aunque hubiera tanta gente de por medio, algo le decia que ella le daria pistas de lo ocurrido, aunque ni ella lo notara.

Has terminado con el papeleo – inquirio su asistente de golpe.

Pues..etto…estoy terminando – dijo el, la verdad es que iba por la mitad.

Pues terminalo y nos alcanzas alla – dijo el – pueden ir saliendo, tengo que darle algunas indicaciones al baka – y asi todos se desaparecieron de la oficina del hokage.

Ahora que shikamaru?? – rugio naruto, molesto porque tenia que terminar con su papeleria atrasada por que se quedo dormido, por pensar en hinata… y por..

Pues creo que acabas de recordar porque te estoy dando tiempo – dijo el al ver como el rostro de naruto se ensombrecia y un rubor surcaba sus mejillas – escucha naruto, tienes que actuar como si aun no recordaras nada, si hinata sospecha que has estado liberandote de su juutsu, que crees que es lo que haria eh? es posible que te lo vuelva a aplicar – dijo el – y todo lo que hemos avanzado en estos dias se iria al tacho, asi que controla tus emociones, estos cambios de humor tuyo me desesperan… si no fuera porque se que eres chico pensaria que estas…

Que estoy que – dijo naruto con furia contenida, shikamaru tenia razon, pero no sabia que estaba insinuandole esta vez…

Mendokusai…nada, no me hagas caso… nos vemos alla – dijo el, y se dio media vuelta para juntarse con los demas en direccion a su casa.

Habian pasado tres horas, eran cerca de la nueve de la noche cuando por fin termino con toda la documentación del dia y recibir a los ultimos equipos que llegaron de improvisto, salio de la oficina del hokage y se encamino a la casa de shikamaru, aun sumido en sus pensamientos, que era lo que podria haber hecho mal, que era lo que podria haber dicho, como podia ser tan estupido de haber alejado a la persona que mas le importaba, y ella ahora era tan fria, tan indiferente, por mas que lo pensara no enocontraba una respuesta a sus interrogantes, pero tenia que cambiar de semblante, no podia , como dijo shikamaru, demostrarle a hinata que estaba recordando, ya que no sabia , que acciones podia desencadenar en ella, caminaba lentamente, no sabia si podia ser capas de mantener una expresión sonriente todo el tiempo a sabiendas de que algo malo habia sucedido entre los dos, sin darse cuenta, ya habia llegado a su destino, toco la puerta y decidio, por lo menos dejar sus sentimentos guardados por un momento.

hasta que por fin llegas – dijo una emocionada temari que abria la puerta y lo dejaba entrar en la nueva casa de shikamaru, cabe decir que la compro hacia un mes, debido a la insistencia de temari, en que debia de dejar de vivir con sus padres y tener algo propio en donde ellos pudieran estar "tranquilos" sin temor a ser interrumpidos por sus futuros suegros ( y ya estrenaron casi todas las habitaciones de la casa ; ), el baño, la cocina, el cuarto fue el primero obvio, la sala, etc, etc, etc. ) entraron los dos y encontraron a los demas conversando tranquilamente en el patio trasero de la casa ( ese tambien estaba estrenado jijijiji) que daba al claro de un bosque, no muy extenso, habian improvisado un picnic nocturno, y todos se veian de lo mas relajados.

Por fin naruto, crei que no llegarias – dijo una alegre Ino que tambien se encontraba ahí con kiba, y se acercaba alegremente para saludarlo, y al estar lo sufientemente cerca le susurro – no te preocupes no dire nada. – el solo suspiro aliviado.

Cuanto tiempo sin reunirnos asi no? – dijo kiba cuando naruto se sento en el suelo junto a Sakura y sasuke, paso la mirada por todos y pregunto.

Donde esta hinata – ojala que no se haya ido rogo para sus adentros.

Pues ella, no se sentia bien… le di uno de mis aperitivos de camarones, solo que no le dije que eran camarones, y creo que es alergica o algo asi – se excuso temari – digamos que fue al baño a tener una alegre platica son el mejor amigo del hombre…el excusado. – un coro de risas, fue seguido a este comentario, tenia que hacer una nota mental de eso, nunca darle camarones a hinata.

Oigan no invitaron a neji y a ten-ten – pregunto Sakura, que estaba recargada en el hombro de su amado, quien le acariciaba los cabellos distraidamente.

Pues ellos dijeron que tenian algunos asuntitos que arreglar – dijo shikamaru con vos burlonas – creo que esos asuntitos tenian que ver con cierta cama nueva que acaban de comprar - todos estallaron en risas de nuevo, quien pensaria que el orgulloso hyuuga, sucumbiria ante la kunoichi de las armas y comprarian una cama reconda giratoria que venia con un espejo de techo de regalo ( ya se podran imaginar que estaban haciendo la parejita en estos momentos) y empezaron a comer un poco, para sorpresa y satisfacción de naruto habia su plato preferido en el menu, y se lo deboro sin respirar siquiera.

Huelo ramen – una dulce vos reaparecio por la puerta que daba a l patio trasero de la casa, parecia mucho mejor de lo que le habian dicho, ella sonreia inconcientemente, el olor del ramen, le hacia feliz últimamente, tal ves porque le recordara a naruto, o tal ves porque lo comia todos los dias, era como una mania que habia adquirido hacia algunas semanas ( de mania no tiene nadaa) – quiero un poco por favor – pidio mientras se sentaba inconscientemente al lado de naruto, el solo sonrio por eso, mientras avocaba toda su atencion a su plato de ramen ( era el cuarto), y comio del platillo, deleitandose en el sabor y preguntandose por enesima ves, porque justamente ahora que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas enterrar sus sentimientos hacia naruto, inconcientemente buscaba cosas que le recordaban a el.

Todos estaban felices y relajados, la verdad es que no habian tenido tiempo de conversar realmente entre todos, pues aunque la paz era un hecho desde hacia un tiempo seguían con las misiones puesto que tenian que mantener la economia de la aldea, tal ves no fueran tan arriesgadas como lo fueron en años anteriores, pero ahora que las aldeas se estaban unificando, su vida se veia con un futuro prometedor.

que tal si jugamos a algo – dijo Sakura de improvisto, haciendo que todos sus ojos se fijaran en ella.

Jugar?? – dijo sasuke con un aire de diversión y felicidad, habia un lindo juego que queria, pero que su esposa le negaba, solo habian pasado tres dias desde el proclamado "castigo", y le quedaban once mas, podia aprovechar lo que sea que tuviera en mente su esposa para seducirla y hacerla caer.

No es lo que tu crees sasuke – dijo ella algo seria y luego otra ves adopto un aire muy alegre – podriamos divertirnos un poco, ya que estamos todos reunidos…

Que se te ocurre jugar frentezota – dijo Ino emocionada, mirando de reojo a Naruto y a Hinata, que estaban algo ruborizados ( ellos se han cogido de la mano sin querer hace unos minutos, pero nuestra hinatita rompio el contacto al mismo instante en que ocurrio dejando al rubio, pensativo y ruborisado// inner: eso hinata , no te dejes!! Dale pelea al rubio!! // yo: XD)

Nada del otro mundo Ino –cerda – dijo ella, habia logrado ver como inconcientemente naruto y hinata se tomaban de la mano, asi que tal ves si les daba un empujoncito, alguno daria el paso, aunque hinata mostrara frialdad. – ya que todos somos , ninjas experimentados, porque no jugar a las escondidas – a todos les salio una gotita en la cabeza.

Y eso que tiene de interesante? – dijo kiba abrasando a Ino y dicendole algo en el oido que hizo que la rubia se riera.

Pues que sera en parejas - dijo ella con una sonrisa aun mas amplia, tres brillos identicos de maldad se vieron reflejados en las miradas de temari, kiba e Ino.

Yo le entro – dijo temari agarando a shikamaru que intentaba escapar del lugar – somos la pareja 1.

Pues kiba y yo somos la numero 2 – dijo Ino profundisando el abraso de su esposo, que veia las ganas de ganar en su rostro.

Yo y sasuke, somos la tercera…lo que los deja a ustedes dos como la cuarta pareja, no es verdad?? – dijo mirando a naruto y hinata, uno iba en shock y la otra, juntaba todo su recientemente decaido autocontrol.

Yo…creo que no hay otra opcion…verdad hokage –sama?? – dijo con un tono neutro.

Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme asi hinata – dijo el algo molesto, nisiquiera fuera de la oficina iba a dejar de llamarle asi – estoy fuera del trabajo, y todos somos amigos verdad??, asi que por lo menos llamame por mi nombre cuando no estemos alla…por favor – el la miro a los ojos, como suplicandole.

Bueno, esta bien, seremos la pareja cuatro naruto – sama – dijo ella, "bueno por lo menos es algo", penso naruto, com entrañaba, su vos tierna y dulce que le dedia tartamudeando naruto – kun, cuando solucionara sus problemas, se avocaria a que ella vuelva a llamarlo de esa manera.

Muy bien, solo algunas reglas – comenzo Sakura – hinata, no puedes usar el byakugan y tu sasuke no puedes usar tu sharingan – sasuke la miro indignado – estarian en ventaja asi, tu kiba no pueden usar tu expacion de olfato y menos a akamaru ( tambien estaba ahí, persiguiendo luciérnagas!) y tu shikamaru no puedes usar tus sombras para encontrarnos – todo asintieron disconforme con las bajas en sus habilidades, pero funcionaria – ah! Y tambien habra una variante en el juego, solo una pareja sera la que se esconda, sera mas emocionante todos en contra de un objetivo no?? – todos volvieron a sentir conformes con varias sonrisas ( pobre de la pareja que tenga que esconderse).

Como sabremos quienes se esconden – pregunto Temari.

Pues aquí hay cuatro papeles – mostrandolos en la palma de su mano – el que tenga el punto rojo, sera de la pareja que se escondera, los hombre tienen que escoger los papeles.

Por que nosotros – dijeron en unisono, kiba y naruto

Pues porque yo lo quiero, ahora cojan uno – Sakura confiaba en la mala suerte de naruto para los sorteos.

Noooooooooooo!! – fue el grito que dio naruto para confirmar la suposición de Sakura, la mala suerte en los sorteos lo seguia – gomen, hinata, nos tendremos que esconder.

No hay problema naruto - sama – genial, que pasara con mi autocontrol, penso ella, tenia que esconderse con naruto del sexteto de cupidos, simplemente genial.

Bueno, les damos 5 minutos, para esconderse, pueden dejar trampas, y cosas para despistarnos, y naruto no puedes usar tus bunshins, se me olvido mencionarlo – ahora tenia limitado al rubio también. -. Muy bien, tres, dos uno…huyan!! – lo mas rapido que pudo, se levanto de la manta y copio a hinata de la mano con fuerza, para adentrarse en el bosque , corriendo con ella, mientras, pegaban sellos en algunos arboles y extendia, finos hilos, con los que se tropezarían, el tiempo se acababa y no encontraba en donde esconderse, mientras aun sostenia fuertemente la mano de hinata ( se esta aprovechando de la situación!!). y de paso, borrando sus huellas, para volverse indetectables.

Creo… que ahí, podria ser un buen lugar - dijo hinata señalando un arbol, con un hueco como, si fuera una entrada – pero no estoy segura de que quepamos ahí adentro.

Creo que si entramos – dijo naruto jalando a hinata.

LISTOS O NO ALLA VAMOS!! – se oyo un coro de voces, en algun lejano lugar de ahí, haciendo que un escalofrio le corriera por la espalda y entrando rapidamente a la abertura del arbol, taparon la entrada con camuflaje y se acomodaron en el diminuto espacio, quedando arrodillados frente a frente. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio intentado, escuchar si sus perseguidores estaban cerca, pero era un arte shinobi el no delatarse mediante el sonido, asi que agudizaron sus sentidos al máximo, eso ayudo en gran medida a que sintieran lo corto que era el espacio entre ellos y lo cerca que estaban, el autocontrol de hinata pendia de un hilo, y trato de no mirar a naruto, mientras el intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ( inner: pensaba con mucha fuerza querras decir) en que ella lo mirara, queria perderse en sus ojos perlas, y tambien queria encontrar la sinceridad de los mismos, saber si es que habia echo algo tan malo como para apagar el amor que ella le profesaba ( inner: de eso nada tonto// yo: si fuera asi, que mier… digo que xumas hago haciendo este fic, dame credibilidad tarado!), de un momento a otro, del punto en donde hinata habia puesto toda su atención para no mirar a naruto, aparecio un largo, asqueroso, y rastrero bicho, mejor conocido como gusano ( se nota que no me gustan los bichos ne?) haciendo que hinata, respingara e intenara alejarse de el asqueroso animal, golpeandose la cabeza con la parte superior del hueco del arbol y cayendo literalmente encima de naruto, conectando su mirada con la de el, ahora si, el suave hilo que sostenia su autocontrol se perdio, y con el su alma, que viajaba atraves de los ojos de la persona, que aun pese a todo, amaba con fuerza, el tambien se sintio perder en ella, y la cercania lo embriagaba como nunca antes, las manos de hinata habian ido a parar a su pecho, estrechando la cercania, si tan solo suspirara, estaba totalmente segura de que lo besaria, pero antes de que la razon volviera a hinata, naruto aprovecho el momento de confusion y fundio sus labios en los de ella, un cumulo de sensaciones lo envolvió mientras abrazaba a hinata, para que no escapara, la pasion del beso, subia mientras comenzaban con una lucha de lenguas que sorpresivamente iba ganado hinata ( inner y yo: los estragos de los deseos reprimidos siempre salen a la luz!! Muajaja), y naruto sentia la necesidad de sentir mas de la piel de hinata, iba descendiendo la mano, por la blusa de hinata para introducirla adentro y tocar su piel, y su otra mano bajaba cada ves mas, hacia un paradero desconocido y…

GATSUYAAAAAAA!! – una explosion, y dos cuerpos separándose siendo lanzados literalmente lejos el uno del otro.

LOS ENCONTRAMOS!! – fue el coro de voces que oyeron, cuando pudieron levantarse luego de el ataque sorpresivo que sufrieron ( les arruinaron la accion…¬¬)

Gomen, creo que se me paso la mano – dijo kiba – estan bien.

Naruto se hallaba furioso, pero no debia demostrarlo y la cara de hinata demostraba creciente desconcierto, mas no se atrevia conectar nuevamente su mirada con la de nuestro rubio, tenia un cumulo de pensamientos y recuerdos rondándole por la mente.

no te preocupes, todo esta bien - repuso naruto aun contrariado

si no ha sido muy violento que digamos el golpe – sonrio hinata a kiba, pero todos pudieron ver que era una falsa version de su sonrisa, mas no digeron nada, en que habia metido la pata el rubio esta ves ( inner: ni se lo imaginan cupiditos!)

bueno el juego termino – sentencio Sakura con una sonrisa.

En realidad…mendokusai… me gustaria jugar a algo mas – dijo shikamaru sorprendiendo a todos – podemos?

Yo le entro – gritaron Ino, Sakura y Temari a la ves.

Yo paso – dijeron kiba y sasuke sentandose en el pasto lejos de nuestros queridos players en el juego de shikamaru.

Yo… - empezo naruto pero una mirada realmente extraña le mando shikamaru como diciendole "entra al juego, te conviene" – le entro tambien.

Y tu hinata? – pregunto Sakura a la ojiperla – por favor entra mira, seremos cuatro contra dos, sera divertido, nisiquiera sabian que iban a jugar, pero si la idea venia de shikamaru, pues algo divertido seria verdad??.

Pues …etto…yo.. – sus nervios habian vuelto con fuerza, primero un nuevo beso con naruto, y ahora una mirada suplicante triplicada por sus amigas, no tuvo mas opcion – esta bien, yo juego – "perfecto" penso shikamaru, le haria un altar a Sakura por sacar el tema de los juegos, pero tenia que seguir con el plan.

Muy bien, el juego se llama "los que tocan al tonto" – a naruto le parecio un nombre extraño, mas prefirió seguir escuchando las indicaciones de shikamaru, que lo estaba señalando – el es el tonto!! (muajajaja… no se me ocurrio algo mejor gomen!!)

Ya nos habiamos dado cuenta antes no? – dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru – rugio el rubio con ganas de bajarle todos los dientes.

Es parte del juego naruto – dijo el con indiferencia – pues verán el juego es simple, primero que nada, elijan una tecnica para pegarle al rubio, esta prohibida tu super fuerza sakura hay que golpearle no matarle.

Juuken – dijo finamente hinata. haciendo que shikamaru sonriera extrañamente, pero paso desapercibido por los demas, ecepto, para naruto.

Bisturi medico – dijeron Ino y Sakura a la ves.

Avanico de Viento – todos miraron aterrados a temari – solo sera la primera luna no se preocupen.

Bien yo elijo mi kage mane, el objetivo del juego es, darle a la persona que sea proclamada tonto, es decir naruto, en el lugar que indique la persona al mando, como ni kiba ni sasuke juegan , ellos eligiran los lugares a los que tenemos que atacar, obvio que naruto no puede defenderse,solo escaparse, pero para ganar nosotros, tenemos una sola condicion.

Cua es? - preguntaron todas.

Todos debemos darle al punto indicado al mismo tiempo, como somos 5, el maximo de golpes puede ser, tres a la ves, o cuatro, pero no dos ni, uno solamente, me entienden – las chicas asintieron y naruto sudo frio.

Muy bien , sasuke – dijo shikamaru voltendose hacia el uchiha – nombra un lugar – el parecia meditar.

Hombro derecho – la respuesta de el fue seguida, por los pasos de naruto saltando al aire, y los demas siguiendolo, y analizando sus movimientos, por lo menos, tres tenian que golpearlo, y el rubio no se dejaria, corria como si la vida dependiera de ello ( en reallidad era verdad eso) pero de la nada frente el aparecio temari que con su abanico lo tiro hacia atrás, siendo atravesado por los dos chackra verdes de Sakura e Ino y siendo Traspasado por el kagemane de shikamaru, hinata tambien habia estado cerca , pero no se atrevió a darle un golpe, aunque tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo, naruto cayo al suelo, con su hombro adormecido, por el golpe inflingido, todos volvieron caminando al claro donde kiba y sasuke, que parecian interesados en el juego, debatian ideas de en donde les gustaría que golpearan los participantes a naruto.

Kiba, te toca – dijo shikamaru.

Mmm…etto… - pensaba kiba – rodilla izquierda – naruto nisiquiera quiso saber en donde habia dicho kiba que tenian que pegarle, huyo por segunda ves, cuándo formulaban la pregunta, pero pasado unos 3 minutos su cuerpo se nego a correr, quedandose estatico.

Kage mane realiazado con éxito – notifico un alegre shikamaru, mientras que cuatro sombras aparecian delante de el y todas a un mismo movimiento, le dieron con sus ataques ( temari le dio un golpazo en su rodilla con el abanico, para no causar mas estragos en el cuerpo de nuestro adorado rubio!!)

Ganamos la segunda!! – gritaron las chicas, hinata se hallaba algo avergonzada, por haber golpeado al rubio, pero todas las chicas insitieron en que ella, debia de participar mas activamente en el juego.

Bueno esta sera la ultima – dijo shikamaru, mirando a unos debatientes kiba y sasuke, que intentaban encontrar un punto lo suficientemente doloroso, lo conversaron un poco mas y se decidieron.

Oreja derecha – dijeron los dos a la ves, en un movimiento nunca antes visto, naruto y shikamaru se movieron a la ves, naruto a huir, y shikamaru hacia temari, a quien le susurro.

Cuando te de una señal, has algo de viento bajo, lo suficiente como para mover cosas de su sitio, sutilmente me oiste. – a temari le parecio extraña esta petición, pero le hizo caso, asi que todos partieron en la busqueda del rubio, seguidos por sasuke y kiba que no se querian perder el como todos lograria pegarle a la oreja derecha del rubio, naruto iba, corriendo cuando, una sombra se paro delante de el, era Ino, quien le lanzo unos zembon, en lugares estrategicos haciendo que se detuviera de golpe y vio tres manos que se dirigian hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza, mientras que temari se posaba al costado de Ino.

Hay que darle con todo, es el ultimo round – rugio Sakura, en el aire,

Hai – dijeron hinata y shikamaru a la ves, estaban ya casi tocando la oreja de naruto cuando shikamaru le da una señal de manos a temari, quien levemente mueve su abanico, haciendo que las tres manos se elevaran por varios centimetro encima de la oreja de naruto, impactando fuertemente en su cabeza, un enorme ruido siguió a eso, y un débil "kai" que fue oido por Sakura de la boca de shikamaru, mientras los cuatro caian al suelo, con demasiada fuerza.

Naruto – kun – ese grito fue lo ultimo que oyo el antes de sentirse envolver por una nube de recuerdos que lo llevaron a la incosciencia, Ino miraba estupefacta el espectaculo que monto shikamaru, tan solo para libera del juutsu a su querido amigo, y antes de que Sakura siquiera pudiera tocarlo, ella lo reviso, comenzando por la cabeza, el lado derecho para ser mas explícitos y con una expresión algo seria le dijo a shikamaru.

El ha ganado verdad? – todos la miraron sin comprender, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en la cara de shikamaru quien, cargo a naruto en su hombro. Y le dijo aunque este no le escuchara.

Mendokusai.. es cierto, tu ganaste..ahora, solo recuerda…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rincon de Miner. Y yo

Denishtaz: por finn!! Después del bloqueo lo termino!!

Inner: jujujuju otra ves las dejamos sin el flashbacks!! Pero tenemos nuestras razones!!

Denishitaz: es verdad!! Yo habia decidido desde un principio que el flashbacks cuando lo escribiera, estaria al inicio de su capitulo!! Porque??... no lo se!!.. pero lo pense asi!!

Inner: algunas veces ni tu misma te entiendes verdad??

Denishitaz: cierto… estoy loca de remate!!

Inner: agradece ninia!!

Denishitaz: honto arigato a todas las hermosas personas que leen mi fic y me dejan reviews!! Espero que les haya gustado este capi!!, creanme me costo muchisimo escribirlo ya que me bloquee por varios dias!!

Inner: nos queriamos prender el cabello, pero después lo pensamos mejor y el olor no nos dejaria dormir

Denishitaz: este capitulo va dedicado a Mayrita- chan, por sus siempre hermosos mails que me inspiran, a Emuma – chan, por haberte animado a leerme y a mi idola!!! Jujuju Dahia – san!! Gracias por las ideas para salir del bloqueo!!

Inner: ero – dahia, nos ayudara con el proximo capitulo yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!

Denishtaz: y mayrita – chan tambien!!

Inner: somos demasiados felices ahora!! A explotar al mundo!!!

Denishitaz: nos leemos en el proximo capitulos, esperamos de todo!!

Honto arigatou gozaimasu!!! Jaa ne??!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo mis queridos lectores y lectoras, grandes y chicos, jóvenes y viejitos que andan con bastón ( inner: deja de divagar…) ups, sorry, bueno después de la larga espera!! Y de semanas de frustración por mi parte (y de quebraderos de cabeza, bloqueos y lagrimas de todo) Aquí tenemos el capitulo 7 jijiji!! Espero que sea de su agrado y que no me lancen tomates ( en realidad si lo espero me encantan los tomates), cabe resaltar que este capitulo no seria nada sin la ayuda de mi querida dahia – sensei ( inner: su ero inner que adoramos como locas) y mi querida Mayrita – chan!! (Sabemos que estas en las nubes de colores ahora… es nuestro efecto especial en ti jijiji) gracias en verdad por la paciencia que muestran con esta loca que las tiene hartas con sus mensajes a todas horas!!

Por cierto!! Tengo algunos anuncios que estarán al final del capi!! Así que por favor lean todo completo yap?? ( Inner: les conviene..)Para beneplácito de todos!! El capitulo me salio largooooooooo!! Asi que conductores abróchense los cinturones, prendan su maquinas y a leeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!!

Disclaimer: no se ni xq lo pongo si es mas que obvio que naruto, no me pertenece… es de masashi kishimoto ( me subo a su moto jajaja) pero me encanta el naruhina asi, que por eso escribo el fic!

Capitulo 7: Verdades a medias…/ OH por Dios!! ella esta…

Todos caminaban a paso lento hacia la casa de shikamaru, Ino y el no habían dicho nada mas desde el " naruto ha ganado" Sakura se había dado cuenta de que algo habia pasado, mientras ellos atacaban sin querer la cabeza de su hermano en ves de la oreja que era el objetivo final, y tambien el kai, que pronuncio casi inaudible shikamaru, algo habia pasado con su amigo y lo tenia que averiguar como sea, aparte que el llevaba inconsciente varios minutos y aunque parecia dormido, su rostro cambiaba a diferentes expresiones cada dos minutos, tambien se dio cuenta de que hinata miraba realmente extraño a su amigo, no solo era el hecho de que se portara renuente con el, sino es que hacia unos pocos minutos, miraba con preocupación extrema al rubio, mientras por su cara se podia notar que estaba sumamente metida en sus pensamientos, "pero que demonios pasaba con los dos", cuando divisaron el patio trasero de la casa de shikamaru, decidio preguntar.

shikamaru tu crees que naruto esta bien - el no respondio y la cara de naruto cambio de semblante por un momento - shikamaru… cuanto crees que dure esto…shikamaru…

ya basta Sakura – le dijo Ino su cara tambien mostraba algo de preocupación, pero no era por el estado de naruto, sino por otra cosa que le rondaba por la mente e inconcientemente poso su mirada en hinata, ella parecia tan sumida en sus pensamientos que le daba una muy mala espina.

Yo creo que lo mejor - dijo temari analizando los semblantes de todos – es que lleven a naruto a su casa, no sabemos cuando despertara y menos con semejante golpe que le dieron.

Ja… como si tu no hubieras participado – le contesto kiba, mirando el semblante preocupado de su esposa – Ino, ya es tarde, vamos! – la tomo de la mano dispuesto a irse con ella, mas ella le volvio a dirigir una extraña mirada a hinata y desaparecio con ella, con destino a su hogar.

Hinata – Sakura estaba hablándole pero ella no reaccionaba – hinata vienes?… hinata…HINATA HYUUGA - el grito si funciono, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara fuertemente – vienes??

Eh?? – no habia escuchado nada de lo que le decian pero asintió fuertemente, siguiendo a sakura y a sasuke que ahora cargaba a naruto aun dormido en su espalda, fuera de la casa de shikamaru, y se encaminaban silenciosamente hacia el centro de la ciudad, ya estando a escasas dos cuadras de su destino, hinata se dio cuenta de adonde se dirigian, no queria ir alli, no otra ves, pero que podia hacer, ya casi llegaban y sentia como sus piernas empezaban a temblar, estaban a escasos tres metros de la puerta del lugar adonde se dirigian, y se detuvieron, su corazon latia a mil, recordando inconscientemente la ultima ves que estuvo ante esa puerta hace tres meses, la casa de naruto, Sakura metio la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de su amigo y saco las llaves de la casa y abrio la puerta, los esposos uchiha entraron y hinata se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta, no queria, no podia, no debia entrar alli, no de nuevo, pero de pronto las manos de Sakura, salieron de entre las sombras de la estancia y la jalaron hacia adentro, literalmente siendo arrastrada por sakura siguieron a sasuke hasta la habitación del rubio, de todos los lugares del mundo, ese era el ultimo que hubiera deseado pisar, pero el noqueado naruto no podia moverse, no como la ultima vez,.

Podrían apartar las mantas, no me puedo mover mientras cargo al dobe – dijo un siempre indiferente sasuke – hazlo tu hinata, y tu Sakura ayúdame a quitarle la capa y los zapatos. – no podía moverse, los recuerdos viajaban rápidamente por su mente, todo era similar, pero diferente a la vez, porque en ese entonces se hallaban solos y naruto ciertamente estaba conciente y al acercarse lentamente a la cama del rubio, no pudo disimular un enorme sonrojo que le cruzo la cara por recordar lo que meses atrás paso en ella, aparto lentamente las sabanas y acomodo la almohada, mientras sasuke acostaban al rubio y Sakura lo acomodaba y lo tapaba tiernamente, otro nuevo recuerdo se cruzo en su mente… Así era como lo había dejado la ultima ves, dormido y acomodado como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía soportarlo por mas tiempo asi que salio silenciosamente de la habitación siendo seguida unos segundos después por los esposos uchiha, intentando no mostrar la creciente consternación que crecía a cada segundo en su mente y en su corazón.

Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? – dijo Sakura, sacándola por unos segundos de su ensimismamiento,

N-no es necesario Sakura – san… - dijo ella – no queda lejos y la verdad un poco de aire fresco me vendría bien, los veré mañana…

Claro no hay problema… – repuso ella intentando entender que era lo que pasaba con todos sus amigos, pero no quiso ahondar en el asunto de momento – sasuke..

Hn – respondió el, tomando la mano de Sakura y saliendo del hogar del rubio junto con hinata, y la pareja partió en la dirección opuesta a la de hinata, ellos yendo hacia el barrio uchiha y hinata hacia su casa.

Hinata caminaba lentamente, llena de un cúmulo de sentimientos ahora incontrolables para ella, el beso que media hora atrás le habia dado naruto, habia hecho mella lentamente, no tenia ganas en ese momentos de llegar a su morada, por lo que se detuvo en la academia y lentamente se sento en uno de los columpios del patio de la misma, en ese columpio que el siempre usaba cuando se sentia triste y alejado de los demas, lentamente una suave lagrima cayo en su mejilla, y sin quererlo empezo a recordar esos sucesos tres meses atrás… sucesos que el mismo naruto revivia a la ves, recordando lo que sucedió, sin que ella lo supiera…

flashback ( creo que se vera un por fin, salido de las bocas de los lectores)

(Intromisión de la escritora: pues el flasback se vera desde los dos puntos de vista de los protagonistas, asi que no se hagan mucho lio, cuando vean la marca ooooooooooo sera que estoy cambiando de narrador y habra puntos en donde la narración es la misma de los dos :D, luego de esta intromisión!! A leer!!)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_La boda había sido increíblemente tierna. lo podría asegurar toda Konoha que se hallaba celebrando en ese momento, atrás quedaron los resentimientos hacia el último de los Uchiha, ya que había logrado crear un respeto y cariño hacia el gracias a los esfuerzos de su ahora flamante esposa, la Ninja medico  
Sakura Uchiha y a su mejor amigo, mejor dicho su hermano, el actual Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki… -Naruto-kun…- el sólo pensar en ese nombre hizo que a Hinata le entrara un escalofrío en el cuerpo, recordando lo muy guapo que se veía en esos precisos momentos con el impecable smoking negro. "No cabe duda… sexy" fueron las primeras palabras que tuvo en su cabeza al verlo (N/A: imagínense a Naruto en smoking, estoy babeando). ¿Acaso no era sexy? El hecho de verle así en esa fiesta hizo que se perdiera en un gran abismo lleno de ansiedad… aumentando considerablemente, sintiéndose simplemente perdida cuando él poso sus ojos en ella, admirando el vestido gris que ella había elegido para la ocasión sin tener de otra... era un hecho que casi no se lo había puesto porque se le pegaba demasiado al cuerpo y no quería pasar de inmoral ante los demás, pero esa mirada de Naruto que no supo muy bien descifrar había valido la pena ciertamente, agregando el hecho de que su hermana Hanabi se había apostado en la puerta de su recamara para que no saliera de la misma si es que no llevaba el vestido que habían comprado semanas atrás en Suna, para esa fecha tan especial._

_La celebración de la boda se llevo a cabo en el claro del bosque que se localizaba en una de las partes más hermosas de toda Konoha: debajo de la cabeza de los Hokage. Hasta en eso, ambos Uchiha habían tenido tanta suerte: con la autorización del Rokudaime (sexto Hokage, Naruto XD) y de la Godaime, habían acondicionado todo de tal manera que se veía sumamente hermoso, con flores de cerezo y rosas blancas adornando cada rincón. Debajo de un enorme toldo blanco, que cubría todo el espacio, los novios estaban dando su primer baile, y todos miraban embelesados la escena, mientras los ojos perlas de Hinata buscaban entre la multitud, al padrino de la boda que se había perdido hacia unos momentos._

_-¿En dónde se ha metido?- cuando su mirada lo encontró quedó atónita ante lo que tenía a algunos metros de distancia: Naruto, el siempre alegre Naruto, tenía una mirada algo triste mientras en una de sus manos tenía una copita de sake mientras que sostenía torpemente una botella en la otra… y unas 10 botellas más (presumiblemente vacías) alrededor de la mesa más alejada de la reunión. No sabía que le pasaba, peor aún, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener el valor de acercársele, obviamente aun no sabía que sentía el por ella, pero algunas veces la manera en como la miraba le daba esperanzas de que en algún momento él le confesara que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos._

_Naruto's POV_

_No sabía que me pasaba, debería de sentirme feliz por ellos, por fin después de dos largos años, el teme y Sakura – chan se habían casado, y ellos podrían ser felices, compartiendo sin lugar a dudas su felicidad… entonces ¿por qué se sentía así? No comprendía porqué sentía como si estuviera perdiendo algo realmente importante en esos momentos, simplemente no lograba entenderlo. Miré con desgana la estúpida mesa y encontré nuevamente… por enésima vez, más de once botellas completamente vacías._

_–Sí que doy pena en esos momentos- para cuando me dije eso, llevaba ya doce botellas de sake, e iba a destapar la treceava. -Estoy seguro de que si Ero – Sennin vivera se estaría burlando por utilizar su siempre efectivo método de ahogar las penas- reí internamente de mí mismo y observando mi botella, decidí que podía mirar algo mejor que el sake entre mis manos y empecé a observar, lentamente a las personas que entraban a la pista de baile a unirse a los novios en la celebración._

_Tanta alegría en el lugar comenzó a hastiarme aunque desconocía claramente el porqué. Primero analicé mi situación y observé que, mientras Sasuke era besado por Sakura-chan tan tiernamente, yo estaba sentado solo y con la compañía de algunas botellas vacías de Sake. ¿Ese era mi destino? ¿Es que la soledad es lo único que tengo seguro en mi vida? Cierto, era más que obvio el sentimiento que albergaba mi ser… soledad. Una cosa que me había acompañado desde mi nacimiento hasta el momento en que escuchó el "acepto" en ambos hermanos suyos… -¿Qué debo hacer?- se cuestionó después de dejar el Sake en la mesa. Realmente no tenía ganas de quedarme para ver como mis mejores amigos y los únicos lazos que he tenido se alejan de mí para hacer una nueva familia, en donde obviamente yo no entro. No tuve más que tomar mis cosas (es decir dos botellas más) y de una manera silenciosa, salí del lugar. No deseaba causarle molestias a nadie y no quería arruinarles la felicidad a esos dos por causas de mi mala forma de beber de esos momentos… y por la soledad que irradio._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Hinata's POV_

_Lo vi salir silenciosamente, queriendo pasar desapercibido. Al verlo tomar así era más que obvio que no quería estar ahí, se le notaba tanto. ¡Dios! El pensar el porqué me mataba por dentro… ¿podría ser posible que, aunque los años pasaran, siguiera sintiendo amor hacia Sakura–san? No sabía que pensar, pero él había tomado demasiado y conociéndolo podría hacer algo tonto en ese estado, no podía dejarlo marcharse así, no podía dejarlo solo. -Tal vez algo de compañía le haría bien en ese momento- así que me dirigí hacia los novios con paso seguro._

_-M-muchas felicidades Sasuke – san, Sakura – san – les dije intentando aparentar normalidad – espero que su matrimonio sea duradero y prospero –_

_- Hn – fue la escueta respuesta que recibió de Sasuke._

_- Arigato Hinata – dijo la radiante novia._

_- Si me disculpan, es que no me siento realmente bien, iré a mi casa a descansar – ambos la miraron sorprendidos._

_- No hay problema – dijo la novia – solo espera unos segundos – y desapareció hacia la mesa principal de la fiesta – toma – me dijo extendiéndome el ramo de rosas y cerezos que fueron su bouquet de ese día – sé que es la tradición tirarlo y echarlo a la suerte… Pero me gustaría dártelo._

_- Arigato Sakura – san – dije contrariada, y supongo que estaba ruborizada como siempre – pero no me lo puedo llevar ahora… ¿lo guardaras para que pueda recogerlo mañana?_

_- Claro Hinata – ante eso, simplemente me di la media vuelta y me fui._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Iba caminando por las calles vacias, encontrando algo de tranquilidad en las mismas, absolutamente todos los aldenos habian asistido a esa boda, asi que no habia problemas para mi desplazamiento por la aldea, por que aun me sentia intranquilo entonces, encontre a la respuesta a mi pregunta, cinco pasos mas adelante, alguien me estaba siguiendo, como lo supe, pues, no lo se, simplemente lo senti, asi que comence a caminar cada ves mas lento, aparte con la cantidad que habia ingerido de alcohol me habia puesto un poco mas torpe que de costumbre, y necesitaba apoyarme para poder avanzar, en las paredes de las casas, "el hokage si que da pena en estos momentos" pense para mi, y preguntandome quien habia salido detrás de mi, cuando empece a escuchar el eco de sus pasos cada vez mas cerca, me empece a detener y me apoye en un poste de luz, y me di con la sorpesa de encontrarme, con ella, la que gobernaba mi mente y mi corazón desde hacia mas de dos años, se le veia preocupada, y empece a sentir remordimientos, que era lo que me habia llevado a beber como un loco desquisiado, nisiquiera yo lo entendia, solo que en alguna parte de mi ser, habia tenido la necesidad de satisfacer ese vacio que estaba llenando mi corazon desde que empezo la ceremonia, ella estaba a escazos centímetros de mi, y en su mirada aparte de preocupación encontre ternura._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_n-no puedo p-permitir que te vayas solo… n-no en estas condiciones – dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, intentando no perderme en ellos, el solo dio la vuelta otra ves sin mediar palabras y tambaleandose levemente empezo su camino hacia su casa, se veia tan vulnerable, asi que sin pensarmelo dos veces y tragandome todo el nerviosismo existente en mi, pase una de mis manos por su cintura y empece a caminar con el, hacia su destino, pasaron, varios minutos, sin que dijeramos palabras, pero sentia el loco palpitar de mi corazon desbocado, al estar asi, tan cerca de el, sentia que mis manos sudaban y que todo mi cuerpo se volvia gelatina ante su aroma hipnotizante, solo porque era yo la que lo guiaba y su apoyo para no tambalearse mas y caer en el suelo, estoy segura de que me hubiera desmayado, llegamos a su hogar y el saco sus llaves del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, intentando en vano darle al ojo de la cerradura, suavemente, le quite las llaves, y yo misma abri la puerta de su casa, sabia que debia dejarlo ahí, en la puerta, pero tenia la necesidad de cerciorarme que no se cayera o que, le pasara algo malo, asi que entre con el hasta su habitación, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por un buen tiempo, aun sin decir nada, solo escuchando nuestra propia respiración, que se habia ralentizado, que deberia hacer, asi que sin mas me di la media, y empece a salir de ahí, cuando llegue al pomo de la puerta, su mano se poso en mi hombro y me hizo girar de nuevo mirandome como nunca antes lo habia hecho_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_no… no te vayas… por favor.. quédate conmigo – porque le había dicho eso, pensaba, algo me impulso a evitar que se fuera de mi lado, no quería que se alejara, no esta noche queme sentía tan solo._

_Hinata no pudo mas que abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, cuando vio que naruto se le acerco, y paso a abrazarle fuertemente, alzo la vista por un momento cuando encontró su mirada color cielo tan profunda se perdió, lentamente el acerco su rostro, y aspiro su aroma sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

_Sabes nunca te respondi… hace cuatro años, cuando te sacrificaste por mi… yo senti en ese momento que si morias, mi vida se iba contigo… - la cara de esa mujer se apreto a mi pecho y me abraso con tanta fuerza como yo lo hacia – fue algo tonto de tu parte ir… pero aun asi, fue hermoso… nunca nadie habia hecho eso por mi… nunca nadie se preocupo por mi de esa forma… nunca nadie me quiso a mi como lo haces tu… es hora de pagarte de la misma manera – lentamente alzo con una mano mi rostro mientras hacia que me perdiera en el profundo oceano de su mirada._

_Na-naruto … - fue lo unico que pude decir debido al asombro y a la alegria que me lleno al oir esas palabras_

_he esperado esto por demasiado tiempo – me dijo mientras cerraba mi asombro con un beso, cerre los ojos, pero no sabia como reaccionar, pero poco a poco las caricias de sus labios sobre los mios me hicieron reaccionar de una manera que yo nunca hubiera imaginado, y empece a responderle con todo el amor que le tenia, y la pasion del beso iba en aumento mientras los segundos pasaban frente a nosotros, mis manos se posicionaron en su cuello, para profundizarlo, ese beso, que tanto habia esperado, que tanto habia soñado._

_…La pasión del beso iba en aumento. No podía creer que mi cuerpo respondiera tan apasionadamente, llenándome de algo completamente desconocido /nuevo al percibir que en ella era exactamente igual. Con sensualidad comencé a mordisquear su labio interior para adentrarme en tan deliciosa caverna, y ella acepto sin premuras… ¡Kami! Ella era tan adictiva, tan sensual sin proponérselo, empecé a sentir que mis sentidos se alteraban ante su sola presencia, que me hipnotizaba con su esencia._

_Mientras la danza con nuestros labios continuaba, no sabía hacia donde iría… me hacía adicto al sabor tan delicioso de ella… no podía dejar de besarla y sentir su calor con el mío, mezclándose en un furor tal, que no podriá parar. Solamente la falta de oxígeno en nuestro cuerpo pudo separarnos, pero admito que no fue por mucho tiempo ya que, sin dejar de mirar tan bello ángel, la necesidad de seguir degustando de su sabor y la cercanía que yo tenía con ella por tenerla entre mis brazos, generó que me acercara lentamente…_

_-Hazla tuya… hazle el amor de una vez…"-_

_No supe distinguir de donde venía esa voz, pero por primera vez, dejaría que el instinto y mis sentimientos ganaran a la razón… no pude más y apoyé mis labios en ella generando un segundo beso tan delicioso… ¡Dios! No pude más. El fuego de mi cuerpo era enorme, no podía controlarlo y supe que solo ella podía apagarlo…_

_Lentamente acaricié su espalda y ante una urgencia nunca antes experimentada, empecé a bajar el cierre de ese vestido que me había cautivado horas atrás, usando los talones bueno, no solo eso, reí levemente al ver como ella estaba desesperada con la misma urgencia tratando de quitarme el saco… sin dejar de acariciarla ni besarla de manera desenfrenada como me lo pedian mis sentidos lentamente fui caminado hacia atras, y dando un giro, la deposite cuidadosamente en la cama, dejando atrás el vestido gris, y admirando su perfecto cuerpo, solo cubierto por su ropa interior, tan blanca como su pureza_

_Hinata's POV_

_Estaba nerviosa, no podia evitarlo, porque este hombre tenia que ser tan sexy?, porque me tenia que hipnotizar de esa manera?, y porque estaba en desventaja?, el se habia desecho de mi vestido, pero el aun tenia puesto los pantalones y la camisa blanca ( no habia usado corbata … sexy!!!), asi que cuando naruto, lentamente, me empezaba a acariciar mi suave y sensible piel, solo con la yemas de los dedos, incendiando todo a su paso, y empezar a besar mi cuello, dando tiernos mordiscos de ves en cuando, intentando no perder el control, sobre mi misma ante semejantes caricias y ahogando el sinfín de gemidos que querían escapar de mi garganta, gire bruscamente a naruto, posesionándome encima, mientras con velocidad, se deshacía de la camisa que tanto me estorbaba, al apreciar el trabajado cuerpo que podía ostentar mi querido naruto he de confesar que me quede sin aliento, al apreciar cada musculo marcado de su pecho y la piel tan bronceada que tenia, que parecia reclamr caricias al por mayor, asi que sin pensar siquiera, empece a besar cada espacio de su torso desnudo._

_Naruto's POV_

_Ver a hinata actuar de esa manera me desconcertó de cierta forma, y la manera brusca en la que me giro me hizo querer reír a carcajadas, pero la pasión podía más,sus besos me estabn llevando a una locura incontrolable, así que estando en esa nueva posición, ella sentada sobre mi vientre, después de haber tirado muy lejos la camisa (yeah! Hinata se encendió!!) empecé a deslizar mis manos sobre lo que tenia mas a mi alcance, sus hermosas y torneadas piernas y su vientre plano, quería sentirla cerca de mi, pero no sabia como, la ansiedad estaba al maximo de mis sentidos, pero mi mente estaba tan nublada que no tenia claro que era lo que queria hacer en esos momentos._

_-"provocala"- me ordeno la misma vos de hacia unos momentos_

_Probocarla, pero como, estaba aun hipnotizado por su piel, y las caricias torpez que me daba. Fue cuando se acerco nuevamente hacia mi y me dio un nuevo beso, lleno de pasion, sentia como si todo se incendiara, asi que con toda prisa, la voltee, para tenerla a mi merced de nuevo._

_provocala – se repitio mas fuerte la vos de mi conciencia – hasla gemir tu nombre – me ordeno con fiereza, que podria decir, era lo que mas queria en estos momentos, pero los efectos de el alcohol, entorpecían mis movimientos, asi que junte toda la conciencia que me quedaba, mientras depositaba humedos besos, que trazaron un camino desde, su cuello hasta los hombros, mientras mis una de mis manos alborotaba si cabello, y la otra se deslizaba por su piel,._

_Ah…na..naruto –kun – articulo ella, demostrandome que le gustaba como iba todo esto, asi mis labios empezaron luego un nuevo descenso empezando, esta vez sobre su clavicula, y descendiento cada ves mas y mas hasta llegar a aquellos, valles que me invitaban a degustarlos sin premuras, sabia que mi objetivo a corto plazo se cumpliria ahí, asi que deslice mis manos hacia su espalda, para deshacerme de el molesto brasiere que llevaba en esos momentos, cuando la libere de aquella tortuosa prenda ( para el) no pude mas que maravillarme ante la exquisita vision de sus pechos, tan bien formados, y turgentes, sentia ansiendad por tocarla, asi que ni tonto ( yo: en verdad?) ni perezoso, empece a acariciarlos y a masajearlos, su tacto era tan suave, y sus pezones estaban tan exitados, que me aventure a acariciar la parte mas sensible de sus pechos, fue cuando escuche el primer gemido que se escapo de su boca sin que ella, pudiera contenerlo, fue como musica para mis oidos, su tierna vos, gimiendo para mi, tenia que escucharla de nuevo, queria escucharla , mas fuerte._

_Hazla que grite – fue lo que me ordeno la vos nuevamente , asi que lentamente dirigi mis labios hacia sus pezones, erectos por la exitacion, y empeza a lamerlos y mordisquearlos, entregandome a ese dulce manjar._

_M..mas narutop – me gimio, perdiendo el control, mientras los gemidos de hinata se hacian mas fuertes, motivandome a entregarle cada vez mas placer, la adrenalina subio al maximo cuando las manos de hinata decendieron sobre mi pecho, acariciandolo, como si quiera recordar cada detalle del mismo y descendiendo cada vez mas y mas hasta llevar a los pantalones que aun tenia puestos, y desabrochandolos, son un gruñido de insatisfacción separe con desgana mis labios de sus suaves y exquisitos pechos, para besarla de nuevo, mientras con las manos me deshacía de los pantalones, sin romper contacto corporal, ahora si, estabamos a la par, cada uno con solo una prenda intima, pegue mi cuerpo nuevamente sobre ella, para que notara lo que sus recientes caricias habian creado en mi, y separe nuevamente por falta de aire nuestros labios para mirarla con ternura, un enorme sonrojo mostraba su rostro, mas su mirada deletreaba, deseo y pasion, asi que me fundi de nuevo en otro beso lleno de deseo, mientras nuestras lenguas degustaban nuevamente la caverna del otro, inundandonos con nuestra escencia, las manos de hinata nuevamente recorrian mi pecho y mi espalda, en suaves caricias, mientras que las mias le administraban placer en esos valles que mis labios atendieron segundos atraz, una nueva ansiedad llego sobre mi, y una de mis manos, bajo, por su plano vientre, y empezo a acariciar sus caderas, mientraz entre beso y beso, ella lanzaba suspiros gemidos que alertaban a mis sentidos, mi mano fue descendiendo cada vez mas, hasta que alcance la delicada prenda intima que cubria, toda su escencia de mujer, justo cuando estaba dispuesto a deshacerme de esa prenda, hinata detuvo sus caricia por un momento y me miro, con una cara de preocupación en su rostro._

_E- esto n-no esta bien - me dijo, con la vos ronca por el deseo – t-tu no estas consciente m-me estoy a-aprovechando de…- no pudo continuar porque la calle con un beso, pero fue diferente a los anteriores, no estaba cargado de deseo y de pasion incandescente, sino de amor, puro y verdadero, lo que sentia por ella, nada mas y nada menos._

_Te amo hinata – se lo dije, lo que llevaba guardado dentro de mi corazon por tantos años, lo exterioricé – yo estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo.. nunca me habia sentido tan lucido en mi vida…pero si aun no estas lista…_

_Si lo estoy – dijo ella – pero tenia miedo de que pensaras que…_

_No tengas miedo – la calle tiernamente, mientras mis caricias se renovaban – te amo y quiero demostratelo de la mejor manera, ten confianza en mi._

_La tengo – respondio ella, mientras exteriorizaba las gemidos producidos por mis atentas caricias, luego, retome el camino que habia seguido segundos atras, esta vez si pudiendome liberar de la prenda, me alce por unos segundos para poder contemplar esa obra maestra que tenia por mujer, esa mujer a la que amo con locura irremediable, y le di gracias a kami, por ponerla en mi camino, lentamente las manos de ella, imitaron mi acto anterior, tambien trazando un camino recto, hacia el boxer negro que cubria su ya muy exitado miembro, que naruto sentia que palpitaba ardorosamente, y como torturandome bajo lentamente la prenda, hasta que se perdio en el suelo con la demas ropa, y asi, ambos nos miramos, admirandonos tal y como habiamos venido al mundo._

_Hinata Pov_

_Y el mundo se detuvo ahí, con nosotros mirandonos como nunca antes, apreciando la desnudez del otro, sintiendo un deseo casi innegable de fundirnos y ser solo uno, la verdad es que yo habia leido sobre este tema, pero lo que estuvo plasmado en los textos no tenia ninguna concordancia con la realidad, no sabia que esperar en esos momentos, lentamente naruto, empezo a trazar nuevos caminos con su boca, pero esta vez empezo desde muy, muy abajo._

_Primero empezo con mis pies, besandolos y acariciandolos desde el talon hasta la punta de los dedos, luego besando los tobillos, y empezo a subir por mis piernas, hasta llegar a mis muslos, el nerviosismo en mi interior crecio demasido cuando, con delicadeza separo mis piernas, que podia hacer – pense, estaba a su merced y la verdad es que no habia nada que me encantara mas que ese momento en el que todo mi cuerpo era reverenciado por el, empezo a besar mis muslos, tanto el interior como el exterior, y paso su lengua lentamente por el interior de mis muslos haciendo que mis gemidos aumentaran de volumen alarmantemente, Pero eso no importaba ya, perdia toda conciencia sobre donde estaba y que era la que hacia, lo unico que importaba era naruto, dondeme una tortuosa muestra de placer indescriptible, el besaba cada parte de el interior de mis muslos que dejando humedos caminos que lo guiaban hacia la unica parte que no habia sido tocada por nadie hasta ahora, la unica parte que yo sabia le pertenecia a el y solo a el, y que palpitaba ardorosamente como implorando sus caricias._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Cuando naruto empezo a explorar su intimidad, hinata se sentia mas que en el septimo cielo, aferro con fuerza sus manos sobre las sabanas, ya que se estaba escurriendo sobre estas, sintiendo que su cuerpo se consumia por las intensas olas de placer que su amado naruto le regalaba, los gritos de placer no se dieron a esperar, cosa que animo a naruto a hacer mas fervientemente su tarea de motivar a hinata, fue entonces cuando una convulsion le indico que hinata habia alcanzado su punto maximo._

_Mientras el cuerpo de hinata se relajaba momentáneamente, naruto fue subiendo nuevamente, besando todo su cuerpo a su paso, hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios e inudarse con su sabor._

_- es el momento - rugio nuevamente la vos de mi interior, ella estaba lista , lo sabia, y ya no podia esperar mas, asi que separandose de ella una vez mas la miro profundamente a los ojos, y ella asintió levemente, tambien estaba preparada, toda la vida lo habia estado para ese momento, en que naruto la reclamara como suya, y de nadie mas y fue asi que la penetro de un solo golpe, rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad, un grito agudo salio de la garganta de hinata, mientras lagrimas de dolor se asomaban rapidamente por sus orbes perlas, naruto beso cada lagrima, dandole las gracias por ese hermoso en inconciente regalo que ella le estaba dando, y se contuvo de moverse por un rato para no hacerle daño y de paso para que ella se acostumbrara a la intrusión de naruto en ella, pero era tan difícil para el, era tan calida y apretada que estaba haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia debido al alcohol, pasaron varios segundos asi, hasta que un sutil movimiento de caderas de ella le dio a entender que debia continuar en lo que se habia quedado, y empezo con embestidas lentas y controladas, para que ella se vaya acostumbrando al ritmo, que seguia con sus caderas, lentamente la pasion se renovo con fuerza haciendo que los movimientos se vuelvan mas febriles y profundos, mientras las manos de ambos viajaban por sus cuerpos, hinata rodeo la cadera de naruto con sus piernas para profundizar su union, mientras sus entradas y salidas del cuerpo de hinata, se hacian cada vez mas fuertes y profundas, ambos estaban llegando a la cúspides de sus emociones, mientras palabras de amor hacia ambos volaban entre si, naruto la penetraba cada ves con mas fuerza y velocidad, queria fundirse en ella, fue cuando llegaron al climax juntos el depositando toda su escencia en hinata._

_Se quedaron varios segundos asi, unidos y jadeantes, con capas de subor sobresaliendo de sus cuerpos, naruto con desgana, se acomodo al lado de ella, y la abrazo con fuerza para susurrarle_

_Aishiteru… hinata – mientras besaba su cabello y cerraba los ojos para entregarse al cansancio._

_Aishiteru mo – respondio ella, aferrandose al abrazo y al igual que el se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo mientras una hermosa sonrisade felicidad sucaa sus labios, en ese instante creyo que la felicidad no acabaria, mas solo lo creyo…_

_Hinata's POV_

_Desperte algo desorientada, unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me aprisionaban al cuerpo desnudo de naruto que se hallaba a mi costado, aun profundamente dormido, con pesadez abri los ojos, para encontrarme con su semblante tranquilo y feliz, " te amo ,hinata", el me lo habia dicho, horas atrás, quien lo diria, ahora mi felicidad era completa, mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y habia sido uno solo con mi querido naruto – kun, aunque las circunstancias no habian sido totalmente buenas, ya que el llevaba encima muchas copas de alcohol, bien decian que eso ayudaba a clarificar sentimientos, miraba su semblante y su respiración calma, y una pequeña sonrisa surco mi rostro " como amaba a este hombre" pense, movi sus brazos cuidadosamente para no sobresaltarlo y me pare de la comoda cama, que habia compartido con el, aun no habia rayos de sol, pero presentia que el amanecer estaba cerca, mire la ropa esparcida por el suelo, y empece a recogerla, tenia que volver a casa, pero no queria alejarme de naruto por el momento, era tan feliz, me encamine al baño dirigiendole una amorosa mirada, tarde en ducharme y cambiarme unos 30 minutos, tal ves, y sali nuevamente vestida, cuando entre de nuevo en la habitación un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda, naruto estaba aun dormido, pero parecia agitado, se revolvia sin parar y gemia, me apresure a su lado intentandolo despertar sin conseguir una respuesta de su parte._

_naruto – kun.. depierta – le grite, pero nada, no parecia salir de su profundo trance, no sabia que le pasaba, como, como despertarlo, lo movia, lo llamaba, pero nada ocurria, que hacer pense al borde del llanto, lentamente, su respiración se fue tranquilizando, hasta volverse normal, que era lo que habia pasado, no lo sabia, y tambien, fue abriendo los ojos, no pude mas que mirarlo con todo el amor que le tenia._

_Naruto – kun que…_

_Creo que alguna ves te lo dije… - dijo el con una vos ronca y dura, fria – no me gusta como me miras… - al encontrar su mirada, vi con terror que las pupilas azules que tanto amaba, ahora estaban de un color rojo sangre._

_flash back dentro del flashback_

_Un terror le helaba el cuerpo, cadaveres de cientos de enemigos se encontraban a sus pies, y los miembros de las diferentes aldeas que se habian en el campo de batalla, expectantes, miraban hacia el centro del campo de batalla, donde tres hombres, dos pelinegros y uno rubio, habian impactado sus mejores ataques, una enorme onda expansiva, rodeo el lugar, tirando a toda personas, o cosas que se hallaba alrededor, y luego, del enorme ruido de una gigantesca explosion, y luego…silencio, su terror se incremento, al no encontrar rastro de naruto, ni sasuke cerca de la zona, tanto habia volado, por la onda expansiva??, activo su linea sucesora, para ver si habian ganado, y un alivio surco su ser, al encontrar a los mismos , no muy lejos de ahí, levantandose, mientras que el cuerpo de su ultimo enemigo, el mas grande y peligroso de todos madara uchiha, se hallaba, muerto, a su lado._

_hinata – grito una desesperada Sakura, que se aproximaba a ella, rauda – que ha pasado, puedes verlos?_

_A 300 metros de aquí, estan heridos, pero han ganado – dije casi sin vos, ambas corrimos como nunca en nuestras vidas, para darles el encuentro, sasuke estaba parado a duras penas, mirando fijamente a naruto, que se hallaba sentado en el suelo, con la ropa chamuscada, y varias heridas en el cuerpo, mientras el uchiha jadeante y ensangrentado por una enorme herida que le recorria el pecho desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la altura de las primeras costillas derechas, la herida no parecia profunda, pero alarmante si era, mientras tanto, ninguno de los dos parecia prestar atención, se miraban a los ojos, y sasuke aun mantenia activado el sharingan, Sakura se acerco, para darle los primeros auxilio, mientras yo me mantenia atrás, preocupada por el estado de naruto – kun, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el, y estuvo a punto de curarlo, desconcentrando la coneccion de mirada de ambos, naruto – kun la aparto de el mismo._

_Naruto que… - empezo a decir Sakura, cuando se encontro con la mirada de este, y una expresión de asombro, terror y sorpresa entremescladas pude captar en la mirada de ella, " que era lo que estaba pasando" pense, mientras miraba a naruto con extremo amor y preocupacion, y este volvio hacia a mi su rostro, ahí pude ver, que sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino de un rojo, sangriento,_

_Oye tu…- me dijo con vos ronca y fria – no me gusta como me miras… si lo vuelves a hacer… – lo siguiente no pudo ser escuchado por mi ya que, sasuke volteo su cara y lo traspaso con su sharingan._

_Oye tu maldito demonio – dijo el uchiha – devuelveme a mi hermano de una ves y deja de joder – fue ahí cuando lo comprendi, que por primera ves, mire al kyuubi, el demonio que habitaba a mi adorado desde que nacio, y al parecer, me detestaba._

_fin del flashback dentro del flashback_

_El terror me lleno de golpe, como era posible, que el demonio se encontrara aquí delante mio, utilizando el cuerpo de naruto, tenia miedo, pero no de que me hiciera algo, sino de que algo malo le haya pasado a mi amado, no se de donde saque el valor en ese momento, pero encare al demonio._

_que es lo que quieres – el solo sonrio socarronamente, mientras, se paraba y se acercaba a mi para quedar frente a frente._

_Le hago un favor al mocoso, baya… si que eres bonita pero… – dijo mientras, recogia algunas prendas de el en el suelo y se las ponia – esto fue un error y quiero que te des cuenta de ello._

_No..no lo creo – dije con determinación – es algo que ambos queriamos.._

_Algo que un chico ebrio y con descontrol queria diras – primer ataque, y fue muy bajo – hasta podria pensar que te aprovechaste de la situcion.._

_Y-yo yo no… - intente responder pero el me callo._

_Pero, el mocoso fue quien se aprovecho de ti y de tus sentimientos…crees que de vedad decia que te amaba… bah que tonterias… todo hombre sabe que las mujeres caen ante eso… no vas a desmentir que el te sintio dudosa y te dijo eso para animarte a mas… – segundo golpe y aun mas doloroso, pero, ella confiaba en naruto, confiaba en sus sentimentos, mas poco a poco, por las palabras del monstruo, su convicción se debilitaba, estaria diciendo la verdad?._

_Estas tan enamorada de el, que no podrias diferenciar entre, un sentimiento genuino y una mentira de su parte – me decia mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, las dudas agolpaban mi ser, y me negaba a creerle, naruto – kun no me mentiria o si?_

_Aceptalo – rugio el mostruo, descargando algo de chackra, y mirandola amenazadoramente – nosotros, no necesitamos amor…_

_P-porque haces esto – dijo mientras las lagrimas caian rapidamente sobre sus mejillas._

_Por que es lo mejor para nosotros… el amor te vuelve debil, vulnerable…porque crees que estoy aquí si no fuera asi… debilitaste al mocoso, con tus emociones, lo hiciste vulnerable ante mi… deberia agradecerte por eso – dijo el demonio, mientras veia que la convicción y determinación de ella caian en pedazos frente a el – tal ves sea mejor que lo oigas de el…_

_Pero que… - fue lo unico que pude decir antes de que el kyuubi me diera un fuerte golpe con su chackra y todo se nublara de mi mente…_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Naruto POV_

_Me encontraba en algun lugar de mi mente, las cosas estaban, mal, el kyuubi me habia ganado en una lucha interna y se habia apoderado de mi cuerpo rapidamente, sabia que el estaba en el exterior y que hablaba con hinata, mas solo oia retazos de su conversación, "como el maldito demonio, podia bloquear, el acceso a mi propia mente" pense maldiciendo internamente, " ojala y no le haya hecho daño" pense desesperado intentando encontrar una manera de salir de ahí, cuando escuche que hinata lloraba, no lo soportaba, la estaba haciendo sufrir, fue entonces cuando el aparecio ante mi nuevamente, en su forma de zorro gigante. Tenia tanta rabia en mi interior que me abalance en contra de el, sin enterarme siquiera de la invitada en mi subconsciente._

_pero que demonios hiciste – le grite mientras estrujaba su pelaje entre mis manos, intentando disipar mi frustración, como no pude evitar que esto este pasando, me recrimine._

_Vamos mocoso, aceptalo… estaba ayudandote…sabes que esto es un error… aparte nisiquiera la quieres… - solo me quede callado ante lo que aseguraba el kyuubi._

_Y según tu porque es un error – le dije lleno de renor, si no fuera porque su vida estaba ligada a la mia, haria lo que fuera por desaparecerlo._

_Tu solo querias un calenton y nada mas – dijo antes que nada – no puedes mentir ya que se lo que piensas mocoso… - hinata, escuchaba dolida las palabras del monstruo sin inmutarse – sabes que esa niña es debil... sabes que podias aprovecharte de el odioso amor que te profesa…y por encima de todo tu no la quieres, quieres mas razones estupido mocoso… el amor no hace que volvernos debiles y yo no pienso morir pronto…asi que o te encargas de esa niña o…_

_Callate – rugio naruto con mas rabia, pero calmandose unos pocos minutos después – sabes, zorro roñoso, tal ves… talves.. tengas razon…- hinata no podia dar credito a lo que sus oidos escuchaban, y un dolor inimaginable le cruzo el corazon ilusionado, destruyendolo en pedazos.._

_Tienes razon, en que el amor vuelve debil a las personas – las lagrimas caian sin cesar de los ojos de hinata – tambien se que ella es debil – un oyo profundo se creo en su corazon – esto fue un error, lo admito y por sobre todo, concuerdo contigo en que no la quiero – hinata ya no podia mas, queria salir de ese mundo cruel en donde naruto destruia todas sus ilusiones y la felicidad que alcanzo tocando el cielo con el horas antes, fue entonces cuando el kyuubi la saco del subconsciente de naruto y el dandose cuenta de que ella oyo cada una de sus palabras, tenia que arreglar la situcion ahora, penso el pero primero ajustaria cuentas con el kyuubi.._

_Pero que demonios hiciste – le grito._

_Ayudarte mocoso, asi ella por lo menos, sabrá que todo lo que le dije es verdad._

_No es verdad – dijo el en contraataque ( lastima que hina no esta aquí) – admito que ella es debil es cierto, mas cuando ella se lo determina se hace fuerte, para proteger a aquellos a los que ella ama – el kyuubi no podia ni afirmar ni contradecir lo que el decia – el amor vuelve debil a las personas, pero a otras, los vuelve realmente fuertes, por esa determinación de proteger, y yo mientras viva sere fuerte para ella, para poder estar juntos, se que fue un error porque no estaba en todos mis cabales, pero aun asi fue un error hermoso, que cometeria tantas veces sea necesario, con tal de estar junto a ella asi, y sobre todo, yo no la quiero… yo la amo… es que no lo entiendes…ahora dejame salir.. tengo que arreglar esto._

_Eso si ella quiere escucharte…kukuku – dijo sombriamente el kyuubi, mientras liberaba a naruto quien regresaba a la realidad y a una hinata que ya no lloraba sino que temblaba de rabia pura._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Naruto's POV_

_De vuelta en la realidad, abri los ojos para encontrarme con mi cuarto tenuemente iluminado con los primeros rayos de el sol, que se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte, tenia que explicarle todo, no podia soportar esa mirada de dolor y amargura que veia en sus ojos._

_Hinata… yo… - empece a hablar pero me callo una determinada hinata._

_Sabes? – dijo ella, son una sonrisa fingida – no sabia que el engaño se te diera bien… tomando en cuenta como eres…pero cai…aunque realmente tienes razon…este fue el peor error que cometi en toda mi vida…_

_Hinata tienes que escucharme – tenia que decirle el porque de mis palabras, no podia soportar esa mirada de rencor hacia mi, me desolaba el alma. – no lo entiendes…_

_Creo que ya escuche demasiado Naruto… sere debil, como dices tu… pero no tonta – sus palabras eran heladas y lo traspasaban como puñales._

_Necesito que me escuches – mi desesperación crecia enormemente – por favor…hinata… dejame explicarte…_

_No Naruto… - decia con vos firme – lo acabas de dejar todo muy claro para mi, sabes, para ser la mas debil de la rama hyuuga he hecho algunos progresos en una tecnica muy importante, no esta completa todavía, pero se que nos ayudara a enmendar este gran error…te ayudare a olvidarlo… no quiero darte la satisfacción…_

_De que estas hablando – sentia terror ante sus palabras – tienes que escucharme…_

_No puedo hacerlo – dijo mientras activaba su linea sucesoria – ya escuche demasiado… disculpame por esto… se que dolera un poco… pero cuando despiertes, todo sera mejor…_

_Hinata que… - no tuve tiempo de reaccionar._

_HAKKE ROKUJUUYONSHOU – dijo esta inmovilizandome por completo, y juntando una enorme cantidad de chackra en su mano me asesto un golpe realmente fuerte y doloroso ( si eso!! sufre por tonto) en el lado derecho de mi cabeza iba perdiendo consciencia de lo que pasaba lentamente y entonces escuche un susurro – me dolio escuchar lo que dijiste naruto… desde hoy luchare para dejarte de amar… no te preocupes kyuubi… nunca mas veras esa odiosa mirada… -_

_Hinata' POV_

_cuando el cayo al piso desmayado, lo unico que pude hacer con mis fuerzas debilitadas, fue vestirlo de nuevo, como antes de que pasara todo aquello, acomode bien la cama, lo arrope, y dandole una ultima mirada, Sali de ahí, con paradero hacia el bosque a las afueras de la aldea, para disipar toda mi frustración, rabia y dolor, por el ser que mas amaba, y jurandome a mi misma no decaer ante el nunca mas._

_Naruto' POV_

_Y lentamente fue asi como todos mis recuerdos de aquella noche, regresaron a mi mente, y lo que el kyuubi le dijo a hinata tambien, porque? Porque el golpe no solo me libero de su juutsu, sino tambien de la retencion de recuerdos del odioso zorro._

_Fin de naruto's POV_

fin del flash back ( otro por fin de los espectadores??)

Las lagrimas aun caian sin cesar de mi rostro recordando todo lo que habia pasado, aunque me jure que no tendria este sentimiento, aun lo siento aquí, en el corazon, tan fuerte, como hace tres meses, y naruto no me pone las cosas faciles, si no fuera porque yo misma oi de sus labios lo que el pensaba de mi, hubiera caido de nuevo en su juego, por eso mi determinación de no acercarme lo suficiente, aunque el habia roto esa barrera horas antes, besandome con tanta pasion como esa noche y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, porque era lo que deseaba, lentamente me levante de aquel columpio de la academia y saltando entre los tejados empece a enjugarme las lagrimas, estaba cerca de mi destino, cuando un mareo de improvisto me ataco, pare en seco recargandome en un balcon de alguna casa aledaña al barrio hyuuga, mientras respiraba ondo, últimamente, tenia mareos a menudo, "sera que estoy enferma?" me pregunte, mientras todo dejaba de dar vueltas, y pense en naruto otra vez, " cuando sera que te sacare de mi corazon?" me dije mientras retomaba el camino hacia mi casa.

Fin de Hinata's Pov

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto's POV

soy un idiota – se dijo naruto, mientras abria los ojos - porque no me explique bien – pensaba el – toda esta situación la podria haber detenido yo, si solo me hubiera dado cuenta que ella se encontraba ahí al frente mio, si hubiera dicho todo completo antes de que el kyuubi logre su cometido, pero eso ya no importa, ya no importa nada en estos momentos, ahora solo tengo una meta en mente y es que ella, me escuche, quiera o no lo tendrá que hacer, encontrare la forma de enmedar mis errores y de recuperar su confianza y su amor –con esta nueva convicción, cerro los ojos, para entregarse al siempre impaciente Morfeo que le regalaría una vez mas el recuerdo de la noche de pasión, ternura y amor que tuvieron hace escasos tres meses.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura.s POV

Era una mañana muy normal, hacia su ronda matituna por el hospital con una suave sonrisa en su rostro al recordar que habia obligado a sasuke a dormir en el sillon de la sala por intentar pasarse de listo y tratar de hacer que ella caiga y que incumpla su castigo, mas su semblante cambio en unos momentos por uno de preocupación ,aun se sentia preocupada por naruto, por lo que habia oido no habia ido a trabajar esa mañana, y shikamaru no habia objetado en nada, "que estaba pasando" se pregunto una vez mas, cuando llego a su consultorio, abrio los ojos de sorpresa al encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que hinata, sentada en una de las sillas con semblante ausente, cuando cerro la puerta haciendo notar su presencia en la sala, ella la volteo a mirar

Ohayo Sakura – san – dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo en la vos, estaba preocupada – estas ocupada?

Pues, en este momento no… pasa algo? – dijo ella examinando detenidamente la actitud de la ojiperla, si que habia estado rara desde después de su boda con sasuke, todo coronandolo con su actitud indiferente hacia naruto, " por Dios es Naruto, ella nunca podria tratarlo asi aunque se lo propusiera de corazon" penso ella, estaba claro que algo muy malo habia pasado, aunque no sabia el que.

Es que… - hinata estaba dudando, pero Sakura era medico – no lo se… últimamente me he sentido algo enferma.

Me podrias decir los sintomas – dijo ella sentandose frente a ella y examino su semblante una vez, mas, "últimamente esta muy palida" penso para si sakura.

Pues, me canso demasiado últimamente, y pues me mareo con frecuencia y etto… pues oi que la anemia causaba esas cosas… - la mente de la pelirrosa viaja rapidamente," shimatta, si no fuera porque se que es hinata, creeria que esta…nah! Tonterias, como si fuera posible… aparte de quien?, naruto seria incapaz o no?" penso mientras observaba el palido perfil de la ojiperla, y termino por darle la razon, tal vez fuera anemia o no?.

Bueno – comenzo Sakura – un análisis de sangre, podria comprobar que tienes anemia, y aparte descartaria otras enfermedades, te parece bien – hinata solo asintió levemente, se apresuraron a salir del consultorio de la pelirrosa, para llegar a la zona de analisis, en donde se encontraron a Ino, quien mostro cara de inminente sorpresa al ver a la paciente nueva de Sakura.

Necesito que le hagas examenes para anemia a hinata, Ino – fue lo que dijo Sakura, que se extraño de ver una cara un tanto sombria de la rubia, hacia hinata, algo estaba muy claro, ella y shikamaru sabian que algo habia pasado con naruto y hinata y tenia que averiguar que era, después de sacar las muestras de sangre, hinata se fue a su casa, diciendo que tenia un entrenamiento pendiente con su hermana hanabi, por lo que no podia quedarse mas tiempo, mientras, Ino empezaba con las pruebas de sangre, cerre la puerta y la encare.

Me vas a decir que es lo que esta pasando de una vez por todas – le dije, y ella me miro, algo sorprendida, fue asi como me empezo a contar, sobre el jutsu de control que tenia naruto, y de cómo ella se habia dado cuenta que no era nada de eso, sino una fuerte intrusión en sus recuerdos, como habia logrado casi liberarlo del mismo y tambien el porque de las acciones de shikamaru de la noche anterior, mi estupefacción ante las suposiciones de Ino de que hinata era la que le habai aplicado un juutsu a naruto, fue enorme, mas aumento, cuando me dijo.

Sakura, tu crees… que le podriamos hacer… otro tipo de prueba la sangre de hinta… - bingo, no habia que ser genio para deducir a que tipo de prueba se referia, yo solo, asenti, y me sente a su lado, para empezar una prueba paralela a la de la anemia, una prueba de embarazo.

Shikamaru's POV

Naruto no habia aparecido en todo, el dia, lo que me habia dejado con mucho tiempo para pensar, en todo lo que últimamente habia ocurrido, mas cuando empece a razonar acerca de sus actitudes me di cuenta de algo, demasia, extremamente problemático.

ella con, nauseas, le cae mal la comida que antes le gustaba, come ramen en demasia, cuando antes ni lo probaba, paso la noche con naruto, no podria asegurar que se cuidaron y el con extraños cambios de humor, irritabilidad, mareos… si junto todo esto en un solo sintoma… oh por Dios ella esta… mendokusai tengo que hablar con naruto, apenas termine con su trabajo atrasado…

fin de shikamaru's POV

Ino's POV

Era de noche y Sakura aun no llegaba, esperaba el resultado de la ultima prueba, la de anemia habia dado negativo hace un par de horas, asi que solo podia esperar a el resultado de la segunda prueba, caminaba nerviosamente por mi laboratorio, dandole vueltas al asunto, que cosa tan grave podria haber echo naruto, para que hinata le haya hecho eso, si una persona dulce e ingenua como ella actuo asi, era porque el tonto de naruto la habia regado olímpicamente.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, haciendome volver a la realidad, abri la puerta, cuando me encontre, con Sakura.

termine, mi ultima ronda, ya estan los examenes listos - me pregunto, mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

Pues el de anemia, como suponíamos dio negativo – le respondi – la otra debe de estar casi lista – le dije, mientras la cara de Sakura mostraba una expresión sombria, me dirigi, hacia la prueba de embarazo, que aun estaba debajo de mi microscopio, la examine y con incredulida dije – Sakura tienes que mirar esto – ella raudamente se levanto de la silla y tomo el microscopio, mientras una expresión entre felicidad y perplejidad se dibujaba en su rostro.

Oh por Dios – dijo Sakura realmente sorprendida - ella esta…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hanabi Hyuuga estaba molesta, muy molesta, en realidad furiosa para muchos, y no era de extrañarse, su hermana mayor la habia dejado plantada para una sesion de entrenamiento, pero que se creia, el hecho de que en estos momentos fuera realmente fuerte y que estuviera a un paso de convertirse en la lider del clan no le daba el derecho, a plantarla, caminaba fuertemente por los pasillos de la mansion hyuuga hacia la habitación de su hermana y toco la puerta fuertemente.

Hinata – oneesan, se que estas ahí, sal de una vez a encararme – rugio ella , pero nada, no habia respuesta de parte de su hermana, ella sabia que estaba ahí, la luz de su recamara estaba encendida, asi que sin pensarlo, entro por la fuerza en su habitación, pero extrañamente, no habia nadie ahí, miro la amplia recamara, intentando pensar donde se encontraba su hermana, cuando un sonido llamo su antencion, en el baño anexo a la recamara, el sonido de el caño del lavabo, indicaba que el agua estaba corriendo sin parar, asi que sin perder el tiempo abrio de golpe la puerta.

Oneesan – grito asustada, su hermana se hallaba, boca abajo en el suelo, presumiblemente desmayada, y extremadamente palida, pero que era lo que habia pasado, se preguntaba la menor de los hyuuga, no parecia haber sufrido algun tipo de ataque, pero para sacarse de dudas activo su linea sucesoria, y examino lentamente el cuerpo de su hermana, cuando su mirada se detuvo en su vientre, no pudo mas que sentir como el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, juntando todo su autocontrol, cargo a su hermana y la deposito en la cama de su habitación, esperando a que se despertara, paso como una hora desde ese momento.

Ha..hanabi – el sonido de la debil vos de su hermana la sobresalto, y solo atino a mirarla con preocupación – que.. me paso? – pregunto ella, al ver que la noche era completa, solo recordaba haber entrado a el baño a refrescarse la cara, cuando derepente un mareo de proporciones mayusculas la ataco y todo de volvio negro.

Oneesan – dijo hanabi en un tono, que hinata podria haber procesado como preocupación sin medida – hace cuanto que no te examinas con tu byakugan?.

Eh? – hinata se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba mas solo atino a responder – pues, yo no lo hago muy seguido… tal vez 5 meses? O algo mas..

Haslo ahora, examinate con tu byakugan – le dijo nerviosamente la hyuuga, hinata solo la miro algo desconcertada y activo su linea sucesoria, y empezo con una examinacion a conciencia, cunado sus ojos se detuvieron en su vientre, no pudo mas que empezar a llorar descontroladamente.

Oh… por Dios.. .oh por Dios – decia ella, sin parar, mientras hanabi la miraba duramente.

Hinata…tu estas… - empezo ella.

Em..em…embarazada –dijo ella mientras mas lagrimas agolpaban su rostro.

Y quien es el padre – exigio saber la menor de los hyuugas a una desesperada hinata, que no podia mas que lamentarse, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez… "ahora que hago?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rincón de mi Inner y yo!!

Denishitaz: lo termineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Omg omg omg!! Al fin lo termine este tedioso y escurridiso capitulo… mil sorrys por la demora!!

Inner: hasta yo me siento molesta por no poder haber actualizado rapido!!

Denishitaz: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Inner: o si nooooooooo….

Denishitaz: pasando al tema 1 agradecemos los reviews dados!!, muchas gracias de verdad!! Gracias a todos los que me escriben y tb a DERAMA17 por las amenazas de muerte, que tanto le encantan a mi inner.

Inner: amenazas de muerte yeah!!

Denishitaz: bueno este aviso es para todos los seguidores de el fruto de una noche… emuma – chan dice que … waaaaaaa… se demorara como 2 semanas mas en actualizar su fic, ya que en estos momentos se encuentra de viaje en donde sus abuelos y ahí no poseen computadores ni Internet… ( me lo dijo hace 1 semana, asi que el tiempo real eran 3 semanas) asi que hay que ser muy pacientes con nuestra dulce niña ok??

Inner: agradecemos de nuevo a dahia – san por los consejos y correcciones y por el hermoso regalo que nos dio al ayudarnos con esta tarea de escribir un lemmon, espero que haya llenado sus expectativas, la próxima vez que escriba un lemmon será mejor que este ok??

Inner: ansiamos poder hacerlo pronto!!

Denishtaz: mis disculpas a mayrita – chan, te habras dado cuenta que borre una parte del flashback!! Jijiji ( ella lo ha visto antes.. sorry por ser injusta con ustedes, pero ella no vio e lemmon!! Asi q tb estaba en desventaja) realmente aunque nos gusto esa parte enredaba todo mas de lo que ya esta asi que lo borre, no t molestes ok?, tal ves lo ponga en otro apitulo yap?? No nos mates…

Inner: bueno aquí viene el concurso de la semana!!

Denishitaz: ustedes deciden, las opciones son:

niña?

Niño?

O gemelos?

Esperare sus respuestas, he de decir que la proxima conti, demorara, ya que mis ideas se agotaron, y no tengo la mas minima idea de cómo hacer que hina perdone al rubio, asi que si ustedes tiene alguna idea para ayudarme la aceptare con gusto!!

Inner: de ustedes depende la conti1! Onegai!

Denishtaz: tb pueden elegir quien le tira la Bomba a naruto:

Sakura

Ino

Shikamaru

Sasuke?? ( jajaja si lo eligen ya veo como me las ingenio)

O hanabi

Inner y yo: gracias por leer mi fic!! Y por esperar pacientemente la conti!! Espero que como yo tb esperen pacientemente la conti de mi amiwa emuma, yo tb me desespero por su nuevo capitulo, asi que no djen de mostrarle su apoyo ok?? Gracias tb por leer mi fic y dejarme reviews!! Adoro lo que me escriben!! ( llegamos a los 51 yeah!!) cualquier, queja, duda, sugerencia, amenaza o lo que sea lo aceptamos de de buena gana. Para los seguidors de suzumiya haruhi!! No estan hartos como yo?? Quiero que se resuelva el agosto infinito de una buena vez arg es mas estresante ese capitulo que todo mi fic junto no??

Jiji para los que no saben de que hablo, ya salio la segunda temporada de haruhi, y para los que si, me gustaria saber que opinan, matare al estudio entero de kadokawa…. Bueno los dejo en paz de momento..

Asi que ya nos leemos pronto1!

Jaa ne??


	8. situacion problematica

buenas tardes mis queridos lectores!! un enorme sorry! por la tardeanza,pero he andado baja de inspiracion y muy flojita, estas semanas! pero ahora si! les traigo la conti! espero que sea de su agrado! jijiji

Disclaimer: Naruto, hermoso,y todos sus personajes, absolutamente todos, le pertenecen al idiota mangaka ese, que hizo el numero 45,458 y 459 de nuestro manag, preferido, que le encant hacernos desesperar y que mas le vale poner naruhina de una vez, sino desea amanecer lleno de cartas bombas con remitente conocido ( osea yo) , pero aun asi! adoro el naruhina, y nadie me quitara ese espiritu especial, asi que..

al capitulo se ha dicho!

Cap 8 - situación Problemática…¿que hacer?

y bien hermana? – insistió hanabi – quien es el padre, dímelo para matarlo!!

Hanabi – chan! – dijo hinata alarmada.

Gomen ne? – se excuso muy seria – pero es que, como pudieron ser tan irresponsables, hermana, lo podría haber creído de cualquiera menos de ti – la cara de hinata mostraba terror puro y palpable, y no era para menos, tenia que afrontar tres realidades, la primera y mas importante era que estaba embarazada de casi cuatro meses ( y no se dio cuenta ¬¬) la segunda es que su hermana lo sabia y no pararía hasta que ella le soltara el nombre de el responsable, y la tercera, que demonios podría hacer si el padre ( ella creía) nisiquiera recordaba la noche que pasaron juntos, en donde la hizo inmensamente feliz e inmensamente desdichada a la vez, - sabes que? – continuo hanabi – no me digas nada, no te hace bien las emociones fuertes, no en tu estado – hinata se ruborizo un poco, al pensar en su bebe y la loca tía que le tocaba tener – saldré por unas horas – termino diciendo encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación de hinata.

Adonde vas? – le pregunto hinata preocupada.

Solo a tomar aire – dijo ella con una extraña sonrisa, que le hizo sudar frío a su hermana mayor – no te preocupes, volveré en una hora o tal ves cuatro, cuídense – y con eso, salio de la habitación, hacia paradero desconocido, dejando a la aun muy confundida hinata, sola, sin pensarlo, poso su mano en su vientre aun plano, y sonrío para si, había oído por las mucamas de el clan, que a su madre nunca se le noto su embarazo, hasta que cumplió los seis meses, así que ella había heredado eso de su madre,

Naruto – kun – pensó, otra vez – que debo de hacer…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru's POV

Eran las nueve de la noche, y por fin termine la papelería del día, ahora si comprendía la frustración de naruto, por la montaña de papeles que tenia que firmar a diario, pero era parte de su trabajo como hokage, solo por el día de hoy, se lo pase, ya que entendía que estaba demasiado confundido, con los recuerdos que habían vuelto a su mente una vez mas, no podía imaginarme que habría pasado para que hinata actuara así, pero tenia la rara noción de que naruto había sido el mismo desencadenante de la catástrofe, mi amigo, he decir la verdad es muy tonto, nadie lo podría negar…aun así, mendokusai, si mis recientes suposiciones eran ciertas, estábamos debajo de una gran nube gris llena de problemas, ordene los papeles, y me dispuse a salir de la oficina, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de konoha intentando disimular mi preocupación, y tome un descanso en ichiraku ramen, para llevarle algo de comer a naruto, cuándo estuve a solo unos metros de la puerta de su casa me lleve la sorpresa de encontrarme a…

Sakura? Ino? – les dije intrigado que – hacen aquí?

Venimos a hablar con naruto – fue lo que dijo la uchiha algo seria, con un sobre blanco en la mano.

Puedo saber sobre que? – quise saber.

Bueno vera… es sobre hinata… - empezó Ino.

Hinata? – entonces mire el sobre blanco que portaba Sakura, y ambas caras de preocupación y uní cabos, como solo yo lo podía hacer, ellas tenían la prueba trascendental de mis suposiciones, pero quería que me lo confirmaran. – pasa algo malo con ella, esta enferma o algo así?

Se podría decir que algo así?, mas que estar enferma – dijo Sakura, con voz de circunstancias.

Como algo así?, me lo podrías explicar, antes de que tomen una decisión precipitada? – contraataque.

Como que decisión precipitada, naruto tiene que saber esto – dijo Sakura alzando un poco la voz – es su responsabilidad al fin y al cabo.

Lo sabia – dije con voz victoriosa – ella esta - baje mi voz a lo mas mínimo – embarazada verdad?

Si – respondió Ino también susurrando.

Pero que les pasa, porque actúan con tanto secretismo si en menos de un mes, ella ya no lo podrá ocultar – dijo algo irritada Sakura – naruto tiene que hacerse responsable por eso estoy aquí…

Y yo también – dijo Ino metiéndose en la conversación de nuevo

Así que era el – dijo una cuarta voz, muy triunfal, hanabi hyuuga salía de las sombras, para asustarnos – el es el padre verdad… me lo imaginaba desde un principio, mi hermana no seria tan irresponsable a menos que haya sido con el, con quien…

Ya, ya, basta de estas cosas y hablemos con naruto de una vez – la corto Ino, irritada.

Mendokusai…Pues yo creo que no deberían decirle – dije mirando a las tres jóvenes que me lanzaban una mirada asesina, si las miradas mataran, mi muerte hubiera sido muy dolorosa.

Y porque crees que no debemos? – dijo Sakura casi a gritos.

Creo que no es muy buen lugar para hablar – empecé a decir – les parece si hablamos en otro lugar, con tus gritos, Sakura, naruto podría escuchar todo.

Esa es la idea no? – respondió lacónicamente hanabi.

Pues creo que no, no es la idea, porque no vamos a un parque cerca de aquí para hablar – ellas a regañadientes lo siguieron, ya que querían escuchar lo que el genio quería decir, pronto los cuatro se ubicaron en un lugar alejado de el parque por donde no había casi nunca transeúntes y se sentaron en el pasto.

Nos dirás ahora si porque no es una buena idea decirle a naruto sobre esto shikamaru? – pregunto Ino.

Por que no es nuestra tarea hacerlo – dijo simplemente el.

Como que no es nuestra tarea, es casi mi hermano, debo de decírselo – dijo Sakura.

Cierto es casi tu hermano, pero no es tu deber decírselo, Sakura, ni tu Hanabi, lo se, lo haces por tu hermana verdad? – ella solo asintió – y menos tu Ino, solo eres su amiga.

Pero me preocupo por los amigos – objeto con un puchero.

Aun así, no les toca decirle nada, porque, es que acaso no han pensado en hinata? – dijo shikamaru.

Pues es por eso que yo estoy aquí – rugió hanabi – ella se veía muy confundida cuando se dio cuenta…

Que ella ya se dio cuenta? – exclamo shikamaru, contrariado.

Pues si, hoy lo confirmamos con el byakugan – contesto hanabi.

Ósea que ella ya lo sabe… y nosotras que le queríamos dar la noticia – suspiro Ino.

Como es que ustedes lo saben - quiso saber shikamaru.

Etto… pues… sonara poco ético… pero… - comenzó Sakura – nosotras le hicimos la prueba con la muestra de sangre de un examen de anemia que se hizo hoy…

Poco ético? me suena a negligencia sabias? – dijo shikamaru, ocultando su risa.

Pero era por una buena razón…aparte Sakura ya sabe lo de el juutsu – contesto Ino.

Juutsu? Que juutsu – quiso saber hanabi.

Un juutsu que retenía los recuerdos de naruto – dijo una quinta voz seria, todos voltearon hacia el origen de la voz, que era de nada mas y nada menos que sasuke uchiha ( tengo a todos los de la votación jijijiji).

Pero como…- dijo hanabi.

He estado siguiéndolos desde la casa del dobe.. hmp…por cierto, el no esta allí – dijo el, sentándose también en el pasto – y escuche todo lo que dijeron… oye Sakura, el dobe nos ha tomado la delantera esta vez… necesitamos un heredero también…

Después discutimos esto sasuke – dijo ella entre, molesta, sorprendida e irritada.

Como sabes lo de el juutsu? - pregunto shikamaru.

Pues… ayer, en el jueguito, active mi sharingan en el ultimo round, me di cuenta enseguida de lo que habían hecho.

Me pueden explicar de que va el jodido juutsu de el que hablan – estallo hanabi.

Pues… es algo de tu clan – dijo shikamaru, algo irritado – un juutsu que retiene los recuerdos de el contrincante con un certero golpe de juken, no se si habrás oído de eso.

Pues claro que si – chillo hanabi emocionada – aunque en la familia hyuuga ya no existe o creía que no existía nadie capaz de hacer ese jutsuu… vaya que hinata me ha sorprendido este día…eso quiere decir, que el acaba de recordar lo que paso?

Así es – confirmo shikamaru – venia a verlo, ya que no ha salido de su casa en todo el día, pero que bueno que me las encontré, no le podemos decir nada a naruto aun, esta algo confundido por lo que puedo intuir.

Y como tu te diste cuenta shikamaru – quiso saber la uchiha – pues, tu no tienes byakugan, y menos las pruebas de nuestro laboratorio.

Intuición – dijo simplemente – uní los síntomas, analizando sus comportamientos y llegue a el punto, pero no estaba al 100% seguro hasta que ustedes me lo confirmaron, por lo que ha dicho hanabi, hinata recién se ha dado cuenta hoy, así que la situación se hace mas complicada a cada momento.

Por que piensas eso – dijo sasuke, con inusual seriedad.

Mírenlo desde el punto de vista de hinata, descubre que esta embarazada, y que supuestamente el padre no recuerda absolutamente nada de esa noche, aunque lo sospechara, ella estaría casi segura de que su juutsu no seria disuelto a menos que el se de cuenta de los espacios en blanco de esa noche, entonces, ella tiene que llegar a una resolución rápida, y es el no decirle de momento, incluso no sabría si llegando hasta este punto, ella desearía o intentaría erradicar el juutsu…aparte aun no sabemos lo que paso, porque trata de esa manera a naruto, así que, podemos deducir que ha sido algo malo.

Y hinata al fin y al cabo es la que esta embarazada, no ustedes – dijo hanabi – entonces, la que debe de decirle naruto sobre eso es ella, ya me di cuenta, pero aun así, no le veo lo problemático a eso, solo falta decirle a hinata que naruto ya recordó todo y que esta muy consternado por lo que sea que haya pasado, y así mi sobrino crecerá alegre, feliz con sus padres arreglando sus diferencias ne? – Ino y Sakura chillaron emocionadas por las palabras de la futura tía oficial de el bebe (o los bebes) en crecimiento.

Pues creo que si – dijo shikamaru, aunque su cara se ensombreció por algunos momentos.

Entonces vamos a decirle y luego la obligamos a que hable con naruto – dijo Sakura.

OK, yo también voy – se unió Ino.

Ya que el dobe no esta en casa y Sakura va con ustedes yo iré – dijo el serio uchiha.

Mendokusai… no creen que llamaremos la atención siendo tantos. – dijo shikamaru cada vez mas irritado.

No! – respondieron todos, y así parieron hacia la mansión hyuuga.

Mendokusai – pensaba shikamaru para si mismo – aun en este momento no me deja de rondar esa idea en la cabeza… si hinata cree que naruto no sabe nada, y en un futuro, aparece de la nada embarazada, le harán preguntas que no podrá contestar, y estará pensando en que hacer, pero, viéndolo todo desde esa perspectiva… – seguía pensando mientras enraban en los terrenos hyuuga. – hinata tomara una decisión precipitada… - todos subían las escaleras, sin hacer mucho ruido – ya que se que por el momento, no querrá que naruto se entere – caminaban por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de la heredera de el clan – y esa decisión precipitada podría ser…

No esta – dijo hanabi – se habrá desmayado de nuevo en el baño? – dijo escudriñado la habitación de cabo a rabo.

Eh! – dijo Sakura mirando un cajón abierto de el closet de hinata – no esta su ropa.

Como que no esta su ropa – exclamo Ino alarmada, abriendo todos los cajones de golpe y encontrándolos vacíos – pero que esta pasando…

Ella huyo – dijo shikamaru, al darse cuenta nuevamente de que sus suposiciones fueron ciertas, la única decisión precipitada en ese momento de hinata hubiera sido huir.

Hay que encontrarla antes de que salga de la aldea – dijo Sakura preocupada.

Fue así que todos comenzamos con nuestra búsqueda de hinata por los lugares aledaños.

Fin de shikamaru POV

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata's POV.

La obscuridad se extendía por el lindero de un bosque, mientras una sombra se perfilaba en la obscuridad, caminaba rápido, con pasos firmes y certeros, sin mirar a tras, a todo lo que dejaba en esos momentos, el calor de un hogar de el que nunca se sintió parte, la protección de una aldea que la consideraba débil, lo único rescatable sus fieles amigos a los que extrañaría, pero había decidido dejar todo atrás.

El destino de sus pasos, aun no lo decidía, iría adonde el destino la guiara, simplemente, necesitaba estar, sola y pensar, estar sola y analizar, cada uno de sus problemas. Estaba pendiente de cada sonido, de cada señal, no sabia ¿cuanto tiempo le costaría a hanabi regresar de su "paseo" y descubrir que ella y sus cosas ya no se encontraban en la mansión hyuuga?, lo único que deseaba era estar lejos y no ser encontrada, pero debido a su estado, se sentía cada vez mas cansada, así que decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, en un claro al lado de un río, por su localización, dedujo que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de konoha, como para que la encontraran rápido. Así que podría recuperar fuerzas mientras tanto.

esto es tan complicado – dijo hinata en vos alta, sin importarle realmente ya que se hallaba sola, sentada bajo un árbol al costado del rió – pero por el momento, intentare no pensar en eso – prosiguió, viendo con ternura su vientre – ahora lo mas importante eres tu verdad? – dijo acariciándose el vientre, inconscientemente – me pregunto como serás? A quien te parecerás?, espero que salgas con la energía de tu padre – suspiro sin remedio – estaré haciendo lo correcto? – se pregunto nuevamente – sabes, tal vez, aun estés muy pequeño, no se si realmente me escucharas, todo esto es tan raro y nuevo para mi, aun falta unos meses para que pueda sentirte moverte, pero que quede claro, que te espero con mucha emoción – prosiguió – hasta se me hace un poco raro, hablarte, es algo normal?

En realidad, es algo muy normal que una madre le hable a su hijo aun cuando esta en su vientre – dijo una misteriosa voz, salida de la copa de el árbol, haciendo que hinata se sobresaltara y se parara de inmediato, la misteriosa persona, salio de su escondite, mientras se ponía frente a frente con hinata.

P-pero que haces aquí – dijo hinata levemente asustada, por la persona que la había sorprendido.

Te seguí desde que saliste de konoha – dijo simplemente – así que embarazada, no? Hinata – sama – de todas las personas en el mundo, hinata pensó, Neji era la ultima que hubiera querido encontrarse en ese momento, ahora si, que se hallaba en problemas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Necesitaba pensar, por eso Salí, unos momentos de la aldea, deje que mis pies tomaran el rumbo de mi destino incierto, como recuperar a hinata, como… tenia que hacer un plan, muy romántico, hacer que me acepte de nuevo… y luego, encargarme de el odioso monstruo en mi interior si intentaba interferir de nuevo, tenia la sensación de que debía de estar mas cerca de ella en estos momentos, pero que debería de hacer… no era la persona mas inteligente, ni la mas romántica que existiera, y hasta ahora, todo lo había hecho, mal – naruto suspira mientras sigue caminando – tampoco sabia como reaccionaria ella al descubrir que ya lo recordé todo, que debo de hacer… que..?

sabes hinata – sama – escucho naruto una vos " espera están hablando de hinata, esta por aquí?" – lo que esta haciendo, no es correcto, no se ha detenido a pensar en naruto – san.

D-de que estas hablando Neji – nisan – decía una voz altamente nerviosa, que naruto pude identificar como la voz de Hinata.

La he estado observando, desde hace varios meses – decía Neji, mientras naruto se acercaba cada vez mas a el origen de aquellas voces – usted cree que pasaría desapercibido para las personas, la reciente actitud que tiene con Naruto – san, pues, la verdad es que es demasiado obvio que discutieron terriblemente, aunque me da la ligera sospecha de que nisiquiera naruto – san, lo sabia, usted, hinata – sama es una persona demasiado transparente, como para que uno no se de cuenta, que algo le pasa – hinata palideció, ante esta afirmación, mientras, naruto, encontró, el lugar en donde se encontraban, preguntándose, porque, hinata , se veía tan asustada, y porque Neji hablaba de el, mas decidió, no interrumpir de momento.

N-Neji – nisan… yo… - decía hinata , mas fue callada por Neji.

Sabe, hinata - sama – decía este – no puedo, entender, las razones, por las cuales quiere marcharse, pero le puedo asegurar, de que para naruto – san, usted es una persona muy valio…

Es mentira – exclamo Hinata – cualquier cosa, que te haya hecho creer, que sea, alguien valioso, para Naruto – kun, no creo que sea cierta, el… me… llamo débil…

Pues, hinata – sama, si el tenia , esa opinión de usted, recientemente la ha cambiado – aseguro Neji, con determinación – el me lo dijo, cuando cenábamos, hace tres días, junto con Ten – Ten, en ichiraku, que el sabia que usted no era, débil, que nunca lo ha creído, y pude ver, sinceridad en sus ojos – la cara de Hinata, pasaba, por varios, estados de confusión ( hinata POv: en realidad, será cierto, yo .. ya no se ni que pensar..) - yo le creí, y dudo que quisiera engañarme, con algo así – la mirada de Neji, traspaso el alma, de hinata, intentando encontrar, algo que le indicase, el rumbo de los pensamientos de su prima, así que decidió, darle final a sus argumentos – en todo, caso, nos estamos, saliendo de el Tema, Hinata – sama, usted no sabe, el error que esta cometiéndola irse de la aldea y no decirle lo que le pasa, a Naruto… - si para ese entonces, el rubio, que escuchaba, la conversación, no había estado, sorprendido, pues, ahora si lo estaba, (¿ que pasaba con Hinata?, ¿porque se quería ir de la aldea?, ¿ acaso había descubierto, que el juutsu había sido anulado? ) – ¿como cree que se sentiría? – prosiguió Neji – después, de todo, el creció, siendo Huérfano, sin tener alguna noción de sus padres, sin el calor de un hogar, y con miedo a ser lastimado por el monstruo en su interior, pero aun así, el deseaba, ser aceptado y lo logro, pero esa estaca de no tener familia, nadie se la podrá desenterrar fácilmente, y usted, por no se cual problema que ha tenido con el, esta apunto, de negarle a su propia familia…

Entiendo, tus razones, Neji – nisan – dijo hinata, con voz temblorosa, mientras naruto se preguntaba, de que familia de el, estaban hablando – y se que suena, terriblemente egoísta, pero, por el momento, no quiero que naruto – kun sepa, que vamos, a tener un hijo – a naruto esta revelación le llego como un balde de agua, fria, ( hinata, un hijo, y ella se quiere ir.. tengo que impedirlo..) – el aun no sabe que….

Oh! El si lo sabe – dijo una voz exhausta emergiendo de quien sabe donde, hanabi hyuuga, hizo acto de presencia, con una mirada triunfal – ayer, liberaron a Naruto – nisan de el juutsu, en un juego… hey! – grito hanabi a la nada – esta aquí! – de la nada, aparecieron, Sakura y sasuke uchiha, junto con Ino y Shikamaru, que cerraron, el escuadrón, que horas antes, habían, estado en la casa hyuuga, descubriendo la huida de la heredera - Neji – Nissan?, ya decía, yo que era una suerte, haberla encontrado, antes de que saliera de el territorio del fuego. – declaro hanabi, mientras, miraba el pálido, perfil de su hermana – no habrás, estado discutiendo con ella verdad? – dijo sobreprotectoramente, con lo frágil que era su hermana ( si como no?) seguro, que las emociones, fuertes, la harían mal, a su estado.

Hmp – se limito a decir el hyuuga, viendo a la comitiva, que había descubierto también como el, la casi, huida de hinata – solo intentaba, hacerle entrar en razón.

Si ella se quiere ir – dijo una ultima voz, salida de atrás de hinata – déjenla irse… no me molestare por eso… hinata…

Naruto… - fue lo único que pudo articular, al ver a el responsable, de su tan problemática situación frente a ella, con una expresión indescifrable.

Pero que demonios, dices naruto – estallo la pelirrosa – ella no se puede ir…

Por supuesto que puede – refuto naruto, con tristeza – sabes hinata?.. me hace muy feliz saber… que seremos padres… pero no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo, si deseas irte, puedes hacerlo, no te detendré… hazlo ahora, antes de que me arrepienta…

Porque haces esto naruto – quiso saber shikamaru, que miraba con incredulidad, que naruto dejara ir a hinata, no era algo que creería de el rubio, algo estaba planeando.

No puedo retenerla a mi lado, en contra de su voluntad.. aparte… ya le hice demasiado daño… - dijo el con inmensa tristeza (espero que funcione – pensaba el internamente) – espero que este tiempo, te sirva para pensar… y por cierto – agrego con una sonrisa – tu no eres, débil, nunca lo creí, y de verdad, te amo… pero se que por el momento, esto no será suficiente para retenerte verdad?

No… naruto… no es suficiente, yo ya no confío en ti – y dándose media vuelta, empezó a caminar hacia, un punto indefinido, y se perdió en la obscuridad.

ERES UN IDOTA - grito hanabi, mineras le propinaba un enorme puñetazo a naruto en su mejilla, descargando toda su furia – porque dejaste que se fuera ¿ porque?.

Eres muy joven para comprenderlo hanabi – dijo naruto simplemente, mirando hacia donde hinata había desaparecido, con rumbo desconocido – pero… alguna vez escuche… que la mayor prueba de amor es el desprendimiento… dejar ir algo que amas de verdad, y si realmente te lo mereces, este volverá a ti… así que solo resta esperar, verdad? – aun así, aunque las palabras de naruto habían sido demasiado hermosas ( y vaya que si…) hanabi no podía contener su enojo, así que empezó a descargar su furia, golpeando a naruto, mientras todos intentaban detenerla ( y nadie podía??) hasta, que la imagen de naruto, desapareció con un PUFF!

Un clon – dijo Neji, sin creérselo – siempre fue un clon.

Pero donde esta el naruto real – pregunto Ino, mientras shikamaru sonreía, después de todo, naruto no permitiría que hinata, se marchara sola, y menos esperando un hijo suyo, así que se podía hacer la idea, de en donde, ma o menos se encontraría.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

un zorro blanco? – dijo una conocida voz – y esta herido, pobrecito, déjame ayudarte – dijo, mientras, con una de sus pomadas, ayudaba a el zorrito de tamaño mediano que se acurruco feliz en su vientre y se dejo curar por ella.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rincón de mi Inner y Yop.

Denishitaz: por fin!! Lo termine!!

Inner: que traumante ha sido!, por kami, que no te aguanto cuando te pones asi de pesada…

Denishitaz: gomen!!, es que de verdad, a todos mis lectores, este ha sido el capitulo que mas me ha…

Inner: que mas no ha…

Denishitaz: que mas nos ha costado escribir… asi que esperamos que haya sido de su agrado!!

Inner: gracias a mayrita, por la idea de meter a Neji en la trama!! Se me habia olvidado por completo esa escena de el capitulo 3 jijijiji

Denishitaz: gracias a dahia – san y el monstruo por los alientos, para continuar con la conti!! Espero que les haya gustado!!

Inner: gracias a Mafe – san, por tambien, mandarnos, sus mejores alientos para continuar con la conti!! Y viva el Messenger por tenerlas a las tres de contacto!! ( entramos en resonancia con el inner de dahia – san, para resucitar muertos1)

Denishitaz: gracias a cada persona que lee mi fic! Y espero que de verdad, haya sido de su agrado, si no ha sido asi, aceptamos, las bombas y tomates voladores de cada uno de ustedes! :D

Inner: jijijiji y pues, al final la votacion!! Pues, habia ganado Hanabi, pero preferimos, que se entere por hinata, ya que ella deberia de haberselo dicho ( y vaya que lo dijo, pero no directamente)

Denishitaz: pues, de la otra votacion, acerca de el bebe… jijijijiji o la bebe… o los bebes.. pues…

Inner: tendran sus respuestas en el próximo capitulo… tal vez..

Denishitaz: aun… asi!! Les seguimos agradeciendo por las muestras de afecto sobre este humilde fic que…

Inner: si sigues diciendo humilde, Dahia – san nuevamente lo negara…

Denishitaz: sorry por mi fic, no tan humilde que escribo con mucha emoción, y gracias a los reviews que me hacen intentar mejorar cada vez mas la trama :D

Inner: ahora si!! Nos despedimos, recordandoles! Que todo Review es aceptado!! Gracias , por la aceptación que le dieron a el capitulo anterior y mi primer lemmon jajajaja! Veo que les gusto

Denishitaz: mafe – san me dijo mente pervertida en potencia!! Jajajaja :D

Denishitaz e inner: nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!! Y gracias a todos y cada uno de los que me escribieron un review y su participación en la votacion!! Por cierto!! El ataque de colera de hanabi, fue inspirado en un coment de miry weasley!! Graciaas miry, si que das buenas ideas! Jajajaja!

Honto arigatou gozaimasu!

Jaa ne??


End file.
